Avengers Endgame
by CrimsonSayian12
Summary: The Avengers are broken after what Thanos has done, Tony is starving and stranded. Steve, Nat, Bruce, and Thor are still reeling from the effects of what happened until an unexpected guest arrives at the doorstep. Scott Lang who was presumed dead mysteriously escapes the quantum realm, igniting a plan to avenge the decimated and a final battle that will decide the fate of reality
1. Homecoming

Film starts

*Marvel logo appears, soft music plays and disintegrates*

*Film plays*

Tony's Point of View

*Trailer shot plays*

Tony after recording the message proceeds to accept death

Nebula enters into the cockpit from the back

Nebula: "Is this the man that fought Thanos, what have you become?"

Tony notices her and looks

Tony: "There's no hope of survival, I'm done, I couldn't stop Thanos, I lost Pete, I don't even know if Pepper's alive, I lost, The Avengers Lost"

*Nebula proceeds to sit down next to him*

Nebula: "Thanos took everything away from me, my life, my sanity and now my sister"

Tony: "Seems like he took a lot away from the both of us"

Nebula: "Yes, I would give everything to take it back, to take my life, my sister back!"

Tony: "Same here Nebbie, If I could only get back to Earth, The Avengers or what's left of it we could try to come up with a plan, but that isn't going to happen, not anymore"

Nebula: "The boy you held in your arms, the way you held him, is he your son?"

Tony: "No, no he isn't my son he's my apprentice, a ward you could say, he's a good kid though he shouldn't have come, I should have told him to go home.."

*Tony proceeds to softly cry at the end of the sentence*

Nebula puts a gently holds Tony

Nebula: "Hey, hey don't cry, we can get your apprentice back"

Tony: *through the tears* "I saw him turn to dust in my arms, how can I get him back, he's gone!"

Nebula: "They aren't completely dead!"

*Tony looks at Nebula with surprise and slowly stops crying*

Tony: "What did you say?!"

Nebula: "The souls of the people who turned to dust, they're in the Soul-World!"

Tony: "What the hell is a Soul-World?"

Nebula: "When Gamora and I was looking for the Soul Stone, we heard of a myth, that the Soul Stone contains a dimension of its own that stores the souls of the dead, if that's true, then your apprentice, he's in there"

Tony: "Pete.., he may still be alive in there"

*Tony gets up and Nebula lets go of her hold on him and looks outside of the Benetar, a hopeful look on his face starting to form*

Tony: "If I could only get back to Earth"

*An idea forms in Tony's head*

Tony: "Wait, how far away from Earth are we?"

Nebula: "Tony we can't get there in time"

Tony: "We can supercharge the engine, I need your help find parts of the ship that we can use"

*The duo bring parts to the center of the ship and begin welding*

Tony: "I need more parts" *gets up and looks around*

*Nebula looks at Tony and then at what they're welding, Nebula to her discomfort takes a part of herself away and completes the rig*

Tony: "I can't find..., how did you finish it?"

Nebula: "It doesn't matter, we can make the jump"

*Tony lies next to the rig while Nebula goes to the pilot's seat, dragging herself there through the discomfort*

Nebula: "Are we ready?"

Tony: "Do it, get us somewhere safe"

*Avengers End Game intro Plays, with the Avengers suite playing*

Back On Earth

The remaining Avengers regroup at the Avengers Facility still mourning the loss of their friends Steve: *remembering Bucky fading in front of him, friends dying in Wakanda, a tear falls*

Bruce: "Hey Cap, how are you?"

Steve: "I'm not doing so good"

Bruce: "Me neither Cap, you would still think after all these years, but no, it's still there as if it were yesterday"

Steve: "If only we knew how it happened, maybe we could've stopped it"

Bruce: "Even if we did, how could've we stopped Thanos, he decimated the entire universe with a snap of his fingers, he beat the hulk without even breaking a sweat!"

Steve: "We could've tried harder"

Bruce: "Yeah, I guess we could've done that, Is Sharon still okay?"

Steve: "Yeah, she's okay, I called her, I told her what happened, "

Bruce: "It must be strange knowing what happened but not being able to tell anyone"

*Steve gets up and walks to the inside of the Avengers Facility, Bruce follows*

 _ ***Inside of the Avengers Facility, a now quieter place***_

*Natasha is on a laptop reading up some articles mainly in Japanese in the meeting room*

Steve: "Hey Nat"

Natasha: "Hey Boys, how are you two?"

Bruce: "Still the same Nat"

Nat: "You too huh, I can't get that picture of Vision with a hole in his head, I still get nightmares"

Bruce: "Yeah, same"

*Bruce walks over to a holographic work area and pulls up a missing peoples report*

*Scott Lang: Missing, Peter Parker: Missing, Shuri: Missing**Bruce puts his hand over his head and shuts off the holo display*

Bruce: "And that's just the ones we know about, so many people have been put under missing"

*Suddenly another holo video starts, this time showing the entrance of the Avengers Facility, a man in loose clothing, and a van

*Trailer shot plays*

*The Trio lets Scott In*

Bruce: "I thought you were dead"

Scott: "What do you mean dead, I was just in the Quantum Realm a dude in a red cloak told me to come here"

Cap: "You don't know what happened?"

Scott: "Should I?" This causes Black Widow to explain what happened while Scott was in the quantum realm

Scott: "Oh God, that means the dust I found next to the van wasn't any old dust, Hank, Janet, Hope... I need to find Cassie"

Cap: "Scott.. I'm not sure she may still be here"

Scott: "I have to try Cap!"

*Scott takes the van and goes back to where he last saw Cassie*

*Natasha beckons Steve and Bruce to come to a screen

Natasha: "Have you looked at this?"

*Steve and Bruce walks towards Natasha*

Natasha: *points to a newspaper and an image of a figure holding a sword* "Something is going on in Japan, a cloaked figure taking down multiple yakuza men"

Steve: "Do you want to recruit him?"

Natasha: "Maybe, but there is something unusual about it"

Natasha: *Natasha gets up and walks" "See you two tomorrow"

*Steve and Bruce waves Natasha off*

Bruce: "Did Scott say something about a red cloak?!"

*Flashbacks to Scott in the Quantum Realm at the end of Ant-Man and the Wasp*

"Scott: "Very funny Hank, now get me out of here!"

*Radio Silence*

"They can't help you, at least not now"

Scott: *in a shocked and wonder* "Who said that?!, I thought there was no one else here"

"You're right, I just came to tell you that you are now a part of something bigger Scott"

Scott: "Who are you?!, how do you know my name"

*A Tall man appears, with a goatee, clad in blue and wearing a red cloak*

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and I don't have time to explain how I know your name, not yet anyway, take that time vortex, and go to the Avengers Facility, tell them we're still alive, that we're in the Soul Stone, they'll explain what is going on. I should've sent Wong to do this!, I'm needed elsewhere"

Scott: "How do I know which time vortex is the right one?"

Dr. Strange: "You'll feel it, now go!"

*Dr. Strange boosts Scott through the Vortex and Scott travels forward in time to the future*

Dr. Strange: "Now for Part 2"

 _ **In the Orange Backdrop of the Soul World**_

*Peter wakes up, in his Iron Spider Suit, still confused to where he is*

"Hey Kid, you alright?"*Peter opens his eyes and sees a long-haired man, a metal left hand and dark clothing, there are mountains

Peter: "Jesus is that you, Am I in heaven, wait DID I DIE!?"

"What No, I'm not Jesus, we're not in heaven and we're dead, at least that's what I think"

Peter: "Holy Shit, Aunt May is gonna kill me.."*At this point, Peter starts Hyperventilating*

"Kid, kid calm down, your aunt can't kill you if you're dead"

Peter: *Notices that the man is familiar and slowly stops hyperventilating*

"Wait I know you, you're the guy that was with Captain America"

"My name is James Barnes"

Peter: "Sorry, Mr. Barnes, do you know where we are?"

Bucky: "No kid I don't"

"Did you find anyone?"

Bucky: "Yeah, the spider kid we fought a couple years ago"*A man glides down from a cliff top. in flight gear and wearing red goggles*

"Where did you get the suit kid"

Peter: "Mr. Stark gave it to me"

"Nice, you were with him?"

Peter: "Yeah,

Bucky: "Peter this is Sam Wilson"

Sam: "We have to find the others, let's go"*The trio proceed to talk for a while until they realize something is happening, the ground beneath them circles in orange sparkles and the opens up and they fall through and land on the other side*

Bucky: "What the hell was that?!"

Peter: "This seems similar to what the wizard did on the planet where we fought Thanos"

"Wizard?, Mr. Parker"

*Dr. Strange stands in the middle of a clearing*

Peter: "Sorry, Mr. Strange"

Dr. Strange *rolls his eyes in annoyance*: "It's Dr. Strange, not Mr. Strange"

Sam: "Who the hell are you?!"

Dr. Strange: "Weren't you listening?!"

Sam: "I was, what are you doing here Strange?"

Dr. Strange: "I've gathered up all of the people able to launch a counter-offensive against Thanos"

Sam: "Really, you expect me to believe that Dumbledore?"

Dr. Strange: *moves his fingers thrusts forward, Sam gets pushed into the ground*"How about you watch your mouth Mr. Wilson if you want to get out of here that is"

Peter: "Holy Crap!"

Bucky: "Sam, if you're gonna, make an enemy out of everyone here, then I'm not gonna stop you"

Sam: *groaning on the ground* "How do you know my name?"

Dr. Strange: *gets Sam on his feet and looks at Bucky and Peter* "I peered through time in order to defeat Thanos, I know what happened on Wakanda and Titan and all those who died. They're all here" *Strange opens more portals and more people fall through*

*Drax, Mantis, Star-Lord, Wanda, T'Challa, and all heroes that perished lands on the ground*

Star-Lord: "What the hell happened?"

Sam: "Same thing that happened to all of us"

"The fallen heroes groans and gets up"

Sam: "You said you had a plan Strange?"

Strange: "Yes, one part involves you, the other the remaining Avengers, I'm waiting until they think of a plan"

Peter: "I'm confused, if you have a plan, why are you waiting for the Avengers and how can you know that?!"

Strange: *Waves his hands and it shows the remaining Avengers in the facility talking* "This is how"

Peter: *smiles hoping Mr. Stark is there but fades when he doesn't seem to be there* "Hey, where's Mr. Stark?"

Strange: "He's in Space and he's bringing back up!"

*Shot changes to Scott's Van, he's in a hurry*

*Scott's Perspective*

*A pan by of the neighborhood shows how quiet it is, Scott worries if Cassie is ok*

*Scott stops the truck and goes to his house and knocks on the door, there is no answer*

Scott: "Come on Cassie!, I don't want to lose you!"

*Scott knocks on the door again*

*The door opens and out steps a young girl*

Scott; "Peanut?"

Cassie: "Yes, where have you been Daddy!"

*Scott runs and hugs his daughter, both of them tearing up a little*

Scott: "It's a long story"

*Both of them go inside the house and sit down*

Cassie: "When people began disappearing, my mom turned to dust and so did Jim, I thought you died to"

Scott: "I'm here Cassie"

Cassie: "Luis, looked after me for these months, He came here to see where you went"

Scott: "Where is he?"

"Hey Scott"

*Scott turns to look at Luis, smiles and hugs him"

Luis: "I thought you died"

Scott: *laughing* "Well I'm not"

Luis: "I've missed you buddy If only the others could see what happened"

Scott: "What happened to them?"

Luis: "I was at the company when they turned to dust, I still see them when I go back there everytime"

Scott: *With a determined expression* "I'm going to get them back"

Cassie: "How?, Do you know how it happened?"

Scott: "Yes, an Alien Warlord collected 6 stones and snapped his fingers which caused half of the universe to be decimated, The Avengers told me and now I'm going to get it back!"

Cassie: "Go, bring mom back"

Luis: "Bring our friends back"

*Scott nods and goes in the van and drives to the Avengers facility*

Luis: "Hey, is that my Van?!"

*Scott arrives in the facility, heads indoors and sees Steve and Bruce*

Scott: "Where's Natasha?"

Steve: "Something about a vigilante operating in Japan, get some rest Scott, you too Bruce, we've had a long day today"

*Scott and Bruce nods and heads to there respective quarters as well as Steve, all three of them now wondering how to get the lost back but Bruce wondering how Scott is alive*

In Japan

*Black Widow heads down a bright neon street at night, carrying an umbrella, the street busy*

*She stops to buy something when a mob appears to surround her, a mobster steps forward*

Mobster: "You shouldn't be here"

Natasha: "I like this time, it's peaceful"

Mobster: "You're trespassing on our turf"

*The Mob prepares to fight*

*Black Widow prepares to fight but is interrupted by the scream of a mobster in the background

*She sees turns around a shadowy figure beating down the gangsters, cutting down multiple men in all but a few minutes*

*The Shadowy figure then stops in front of Natasha after taking down the gangster in front of her*

"How did you know I was here?"

Natasha: "If something troubled you, you'd always go to Japan Clint"

"That's not my name, not anymore"

*The Samurai like figure unmasks himself revealing himself to be Clint Barton and turns to look at Natasha*

Clint: "I lost everything, Laura vanished in my arms, my children died in my arms, I thought someone ordered a hit on them one of our old enemies, I came here and no one knows anything here, what happened Nat?"

Natasha: "Thanos, he was the one who did it"

Clint: "Who is he?"

Natasha: "Alien warlord"

Clint: "Why didn't you stop him?"

Natasha: "He was too powerful, Bruce told of how he defeated the Hulk easily, he tore through us to get to Vision"

Clint: "Do you have a plan to get them back, my family?!"

Natasha: "We don't.."

*Clint turns in a sad and disappointed way and walks away*

Natasha: "But someone who we all thought dead came back, you should know him, he's got a plan!"

*Clint stops and turns around*

Natasha: "Scott, he calls himself Ant-Man"

*Clint smiles and for a moment looks like himself*

Natasha: "Maybe you should come and take a look"

Clint: *grins and starts to walk with Natasha* "Yeah, maybe I should do that"

*Shot pans over the neon street and fades to black*

Avengers Facility

*Thor sits behind a glass room, looking glum over what happened and how he could've stopped it*

*Flashbacks to Loki's death, The shouts of the pain of Asgardians his people and the death of his allies and the jarring snap*

*Thor closes his eyes and stays there until a knock is heard*

*Thor looks up and sees Rocket*

Rocket: "You gonna stay in there all day or come out?"

*Thor gets up and opens the door, he steps out like he's never stood up in a while*

Thor: "I'm sorry rabbit, I couldn't stop him"

Rocket: "Hey, don't blame yourself, we all tried"

Thor: "I was this close to stopping him if only I had killed him then and there"

Rocket: "Maybe if we find him, you can do that"

Thor: "If only"

*Rocket and Thor sit down and talk*

Rocket: "I don't even know if the others are alive, I just want Groot back"

Thor: "I want my brother back, I saw him die, his neck broken and tossed in front of me"

Rocket: "Is this the same brother that you saw die and come back"

Thor: "Yes, only this time I think he's really dead"

Rocket: "Maybe he's still alive?"

Thor: "Maybe, maybe not"

Thor: "You never really appreciate family until they're gone, do they rabbit"

Rocket: "My only family was a scientist who tore me up and gave me this life"

*Thor gets up and heads outside*

Rocket: "Hey, Where are you going?"

Thor: "I've been sitting in there for too long, need to stretch my legs" *Thor moves his legs in a cartoony manner*

Rocket: "I'm coming outside, no one else to talk to around here"

*Both of them head outside*

*Shot shows Thor and Rocket walking through the green fields, with sunlight shining on them"

Rocket: "How was your family?"

Thor: "I had the best time with them, I would spend time with my father learning about the battle, my mother would tell me stories of Asgard and I would practice fighting with my brother."

Rocket: "Seems like you liked it there"

Thanos: "I did, but not everything was so clear, My father wasn't the peaceful ruler that he was, he used to be a warmongering king, conquering realms, taking gold with my older sister"

Rocket: "At least he changed didn't he?"

Thor: "Yes, unfortunately, my Sister Hela the Goddess of Death didn't, she tried to conquer Asgard and all the other realms, I had to kill her by destroying my home"

Rocket: "That must have been difficult, watching the place you grew up in blown to pieces"

Thor: "I didn't destroy it, a big fire demon plunged his sword into it, my brother unleashed him because I told him to"

Rocket: "You sure mention this brother a lot"

Thor: "His name was Loki, the god of mischief. We grew up in the same place, he used to spend time with our mother more than our father until he learned the truth

Rocket: "What truth?"

Thor: "He was a frost giant that was taken by Odin 1500 years ago when he was an infant, he made him look like an Asgardian so that he can fit in"

Rocket: "Doesn't sound so bad"

Thor: "No it does not, sweet rabbit until he realized that he only took him in as a peace treaty between the Asgardians and the frost giants"

Rocket: "What a douche!"

Thor: "He meant well for the both of us but when Loki found out he was outraged, tried to kill me, tried to kill all the frost giants, enslave Earth for Thanos"

Rocket: "Well seems like he was lashing out at being lied to"

Thor: "Yes he was, I've been there and it does not feel good, I finally had my brother back but then Thanos happened, Loki gave up the Tesseract for me "

Rocket: "You and your brother seems like you cared for each other, just like my family"

Thor: "How did you meet your family?"

Rocket: "Well, there was a chase on Xandar, then we got sent to prison for disturbing the peace"

Thor: "That seems like something you all would do"

Rocket: "Haha yeah, we found a big guy named Drax, he wasn't very good with metaphors. We came up with a plan to escape the prison and I told Quill to get a leg, I was laughing so hard when he actually did that"

*Thor grins*

Rocket: "We got out and tried to sell the power stone to the collector but someone touched it and the whole thing blew up, Drax tried to fight Ronan, Quill and Gamora got taken by the Ravagers and we found them, since we didn't want Ronan using the power stone and we didn't want Xandar destroyed we came together and planned to stop them"

Thor: "How did you stop someone when they had the power stone with them?"

Rocket: "Quill distracted him and I shot his big hammer, he held the stone inside his hand and it nearly killed him but we all helped him by sharing the burden"

Thor: "You cared about each other, seems like you had good people around you"

Rocket: "Now they're all gone"

*Thor and Rocket stops in a moment of evaluation appreciating the family they had, hearing the wind rustling which keeps on getting louder and louder*

Rocket: "Thor, is the wind on this planet that loud?!"

Thor: *now alert and looking around* "Something is coming here Rabbit, get the others"

*Rocket nods and runs inside to sound the beacon*

*Thor holds his hand out and electricity sparks between his fingers summoning Stormbreaker which flies to his hand, once held, a lightning storm surrounds him, pieces of metal flowing around him similar to what happened when he became worthy to hold Mjolnir again*

*The lightning now fades revealing Thor in his Asgardian armor ready to defend his friends*

*A small ship hovers down into the opening Thor is facing, Thor is about to throw Stormbreaker until he realizes that it was the ship that he first met the Guardians*

*Thor lets the ship land and powers down*

The Benetar ship opens up, and a man walks out*

Tony: "Never thought I would make it here, its good to be back here"

Thor: "Stark?!"

Tony: "Thor?!"

*Thor and Tony are both flabbergasted at the appearance of each other, they hug each other happily and tears fall*

Thor: "What happened to you?"

Tony: "What happened to you, where did you get a haircut, is that a new Axe?"

Thor: "An Old man gave me this haircut, the axe I made myself with the help of a giant dwarf. I had to face down a dying star to melt the Uru"

Tony: "Dying Star?, I nearly died fighting Thanos"

*Thor returns to his stern manner*

Tony: "He stabbed me and I was left on Titan by Nebula"

Thor: "I nearly stopped him, but I didn't stop him from wiping half of all life"

Tony: "It's alright Thor I have a plan, we can get them back!"

*Thor is shocked upon hearing that but he hears something in the background*

*Steve, Scott and Rocket are ready to engage when Steve sees Tony., he gives the command to stand down*

*Both people look at each other in a manner of happiness and regret*

Tony: *walks to Steve* "Hey Steve"

Steve: "Tony, I'm glad you're okay, We thought we lost you"

Tony: "I'm sorry for what happened, I was acting in rage.."

Steve: *Steve puts his hand on Tony's shoulder*, "Tony, it's okay, that was my fault as well not just yours"

Tony: "I split up the Avengers, I signed the accords, I thought I was making the right choice so that something like Ultron wouldn't happen"

Steve: "You were feeling guilty, it happens to the best of us"

Tony: "The Accords that was supposed to stop something like this, but I guess I made the wrong choice"

Steve: "You were trying to save us"

Tony: "Well look where that got us"

Steve: "You're in bad shape, come inside we can look after you"

*Tony and Steve for a moment look like their former selves again, before the Accords were brought up*

Scott: "Umm Hi I'm Ant-Man I wad the one who shrunk and became your conscience"

Tony: *Tony proceeds to shake Scott's hand* "So that's who you are, Dr. Pym's protegee"

Scott: "You know Dr. Pym?!"

Tony: "I did haven't talked to him in at least 30 years, I was amazed at the invention of the Pym Particles I couldn't understand how he made them"

*Scott looks at Tony, thinking to himself that Pym may have been wrong about Stark*

Thor: "This is nice but Tony said something about a plan to get everyone back*

*Everyone turns to look at Tony*

Tony: *A bit distracted* "What... Oh yeah, The Soul Stone contains its own pocket dimension a place where all the dead souls are collected, the blue chick that was on Titan told me"

*At the mention of this Rocket speaks*

Rocket: "Blue.., Nebula!"

*Rocket heads to the Benatar*

Steve: "How did you get here?"

Tony: "I had some help, the ship that I was on, it couldn't get me here, someone else helped me"

*Some shouting can be heard in the Bentar*

*Rocket and Nebula walks out*

Tony: "See that's the chick I was talking about, she's the one who told me about the Soul World"

Nebula: "So these are the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes"

Steve: "What's left of it anyway"

*The 2 remaining guardians walk towards the remaining Avengers*

Tony: "Are Nat and Bruce still alive?!"

Steve: "Yes, they're both alive"

Thor: *Smiling out of sheer joy that all of his friends are still alive* "Friends let's head inside we have so much to catch up on"

*Thor begins to walk to the Avenger's facility when he is struck down by a gold energy blast*

*The remaining Avengers get shocked back into sense and readies to defend themselves*

*A woman in red and blue lands in front of Thor, she has free-flowing golden hair and a serious expression on her face*

Tony: "Who's theGold Barbie?!"

Steve: "Her name is Carol, she was a friend of Fury, she worked him 24 years ago, something about shapeshifters, when the decimation happened Fury called her using a pager that we found, she turned up right at our doorstep demanding where Fury is"

Tony: "Is Fury.."

*Steve sadly nods*

Steve: "She didn't take it very well, she was grief-stricken, took off to see her old friends, judging by how she attacked Thor it doesn't seem like they made it"

Steve: "Carol, he's a friend he fought alongside us, he is not your enemy"

*Cap gives the command to stand down again*

*The serious expression fades and is replaced by a caring, calm expression. Before Carol can apologize to Thor, the skies start to darken and lightning starts to strike the ground*

Steve: "Everyone head inside!"

*Everyone heads inside*

Thor: *Get's up and grabs his Axe*

Carol: "I'm sorry!, I thought you were trying to hurt everyone"

Thor: *gets up and Stormbreaker starts charging up*

*Thor lunges towards Carol, slashing at her in a controlled manner*

*She dodges the attacks, front kicks Thor a few feet and launches an Energy blast at him which pushes him back slightly*

*To her surprise Thor is still standing, he replies with a lightning barrage directly from his axe, which causes an explosion when it reaches her*

*Carol lunges at Thor and begins a boxing match with Thor, giving the Son of Odin a right hook across the face*

*Thor, unfazed just turns around to the surprise of Carol and gives a left hook across her face instead*

*Both hero's begin punching which is mostly blocked and countered with Carol throwing a roundhouse kick which Thor catches and sweeps her standing leg, resulting in Carol hitting the ground*

*Carol using her powers stuns Thor for a moment and escapes*

Thor: *looks at Carol* "Is that the best you can do?!"

Carol: *flying in front of Thor* "Not even close"

*At this point both heroes start speeding towards at each other and slowly begins flying*

*Carol and Thor both Superman punch each other resulting in a shockwave which sends the both of them flying in opposite directions*

*Skies now start to go back to normal*

*Carol and Thor are laying down a few feet away in an opposite path from each, other both groaning from what happened*

Thor: *in a happy, enthusiastic manner* "That was the best!, Ow!"

Carol: "For a second there, I thought you were really serious, Ow!"

Thor: "I heard Steve taking to you if your his friend then you are my friend as well"

Carol: "How do you know each other?"

Thor: "I met him in a forest, we fought, I nearly won and then I hit a shield causing a forest to get destroyed, It was the best!"

*Thor gets up, flies and holds his hand out for Carol to get up*

Thor: "You're an amazing warrior!, Asgard would welcome you"

Carol: "Yeah so I've been told" *Carol gets up*

*The rest of the Avengers come out of the house*

Tony: "That was a hell of a match"

Thor: "She is as strong as I am!"

Carol: "I'm stronger"

Thor: *makes a question face at Carol* "Let's just say I won"

Carol: "Sure, if I wasn't serious"

Thor: *Smiles and laughs* "It's good to be back"

Tony: "It sure does"

*All the heroes enter the Avengers Facility now with some hope on there faces*

*Clint and Natasha walk in casual clothes*

*Clint and Natasha both see Tony which causes them to run and hug each other*

Tony: "I've missed you both" *A tear falls from his face*

Clint: "Yeah, so have I, I'm sorry for what happened with the accords"

Tony: "We should have rejected the accords"

Natasha: "It doesn't matter now, we can deal with the accords later, What happened to you, Tony?"

Tony: "It's a long story, I'll explain later, everyone meet back here in 10, say, We've all we got against Thanos so get to know each other"

*Tony heads to the kitchen, Steve follows as well as Bruce and Natasha and Clint*

*Screen fades to black, but conversations can be heard*

Scott: "I just shrink, punch stuff and call ants to fly"

Carol: "That sounds like an interesting set of powers!"

*Screen starts on Carol as she finishes her sentence*

Scott: "Well, you should see me using it, that's the real deal"

Carol: "I look forward to it" *laughs*

Clint: "I was there when he went big"

Thor: *looks at Scott* "You should've lead with that, when did this happen"

Scott: "Well a few years"

"He actually grabbed me and tossed me aside like I was a toy!"

*Thor, Clint, Carol, and Scott looks at who said it, James Rhodes walks happily to see him*

Clint: "It's nice to finally see you, how's the leg?"

Rhodes: "Not so bad actually"

Natasha: "Really, when you got up after the accident you were shouting in pain"

*The Clint and Scott laughs while the rest looks clueless, Rhodes scoffs and tries to disprove Natasha*

Rhodes: "Come on guys, you know she's playing"

Tony: "I was there buddy, you were screaming when you tried to walk"

*Tony walks down to meet everyone else, looking better and healthier than when he first arrived, Steve following *

Tony: "Gather around peeps"

"Everyone goes to the center of the room, some taking a seat and some standing"

Tony: "We have a plan to get everyone back"

*The group has a face of shock and question*

Tony: "We can bring them back with what Thanos used, The Infinity Gauntlet"

Bruce: "Where could we get something like that?!"

Thor: "Eitri, he was the one that forged the original gauntlet as well as my Axe, he is on Nidavelir"

Rocket: "I'm coming, I loved that place"

*Thor smiles at that while Tony, Bruce, Scott, Clint look on at Rocket as if they haven't seen anything like that before*

Steve: "That's the gauntlet, what about the stones?!"

Clint: "Well, the Tesseract was the Space Stone right, that's how Loki came to New York"

Natasha: "Loki's Sceptre held the Mind Stone didn't it, that's what went into Vision"

Thor: "The reality stone was given to the Collector by my friends"

Rocket: "Quill gave the Power Stone to the Nova Corp on Xandar"

Nebula: "The Soul Stone was on Vormir"

Tony: "And the Time Stone was with Strange"

Bruce: "What happened to him?!"

Tony: "He gave up the time stone for my life, he disappeared with Peter as well"

*Bruce is confused as he remembers something*

Steve: "If we only we could go back in time"

Scott: "Yeah, I think I can help with that"

*Everyone looks at Scott*

Scott: "I came here through a Time Vortex, in the quantum realm"

Tony: "Wait, THE Quantum Realm!"

Bruce: "I thought that was a myth?!"

Scott: "I was trapped in there and someone came and gave me a boost"

Tony: "Who?"

"Me!"

*All the Avengers turn around and see a transparent ghostly man*

Rhodes: "..." *speechless* "What the hell?!"

Carol: "Who is he?"

Clint: "Nat, you didn't put anything in my drink did you?"

Natasha: "It would be easier to explain that this"

Rocket: "Terra has floating ghosts, I should've come here more haha"

Nebula: "You're embarrassing yourself"

Rocket: "You've never seen something like this?"

Nebula: *scoffs*

Tony: "Strange?!, aren't you supposed to be dead!"

Strange: "I'm not dead, at least not my soul that is, I cast myself onto the soul stone and tethered myself to the earthly plane so I can communicate with you and the victims of the decimation here"

Strange: *looks at Carol, Clint, Steve, Natasha, Rhodes, and Rocket* "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, I was fighting Thanos with the help of Tony, Nebula, and the guardians, I'm also the one who got Mr. Lang out of the quantum realm, I know all of you"

Clint: "I've never seen you"

Strange: "I used the time stone to look forward into the future to see all possible timelines where we won against Thanos, I saw all of you dying against Thanos in the timelines we lost, one by one against his hand"

Steve: "How do we win against Thanos, Dr. Strange?"

Strange: "I think Mr. Lang has got the solution"

Steve: "So Time Travel then?"

Scott: "Exactly"

Tony: "Doc, is Peter there?"

Strange: "Yes he is" *casts a spell which temporarily joins the soul world with the living causing the shot to become orange like the soul stone, everyone looks in shock as they see the people who have died*

Peter: "Oh My God, Mr. Stark I thought you were dead"

Tony: "Yeah I was, then those women helped me" *points to Carol and Nebula*

*Carol waves back happily, Nebula just looks*

Tony: "Nebula is a bit shy"

Natasha: "The kid got snapped as well?!"

Tony: "Yeah, he disintegrated into dust right in my arms.."

Clint: "Oh my God" *Clint and Natasha come up and console him*

Natasha: "He's there, we can get him back"

Tony: "I know will, *looks at Peter* "Are you okay?"

Peter: "Yeah I'm fine is Aunt May okay?"

Tony: "She's fine, I told her about what happened she was worried sick about what happened to you"

Peter: "Does she know?"

Tony: "Yes, she cried her eyes out, blamed me for everything that happened to her"

Peter: "I'm sorry Mr. Stark if she knew where I was.."

Tony: "We'll bring them you back, all of them"

*Steve walks towards Bucky, Sam, Wanda, and T'Challa*

Bucky: "Steve is that you?"

Steve: "Bucky?!"

Bucky: "The magician said he would do something like this, I didn't think it was possible"

Steve: "We've seen a lot more impossibilities than possibilities"

Steve: "Are you okay?" *facing Sam and Wanda*

Sam: "Well Cap us three are both dead, but the soul stone is nice"

Wanda: "This isn't so bad, the sand is soft here"

T'Challa: "Hello Captain"

Steve: "Your Highness, I'm sorry we weren't able to stop Thanos"

T'Challa: "We were all at fault, not just you four"

Steve: "It kinda feels that way"

*Natasha and Clint join the group*

Sam: "Clint what happened to you?"'

Clint: "I saw my entire family vanishing in front of me"

Wanda: "What's with the costume?"

Natasha: "Something about a warrior without a purpose"

Bucky: "Ronin? A samurai without a master"

Clint: "I like the sound of that"

*Camera changes to Scott walking to the Pyms*

*Hope runs and hugs Scott as though he was missing for a long time*

Hank: "How did you get out of the quantum realm?, We thought we left you stranded "

Scott: *happily hugging Hope* "I was then he *points to Strange* pushed me through a time vortex"

Janet: "We should have taken you out earlier I'm sorry"

Scott: *getting his hands off Hope* "It's okay, I ended up here I'm going to save you all of you"

Hope: "Is Cassie okay?"

Scott: "She is, Luis looked after her

*The Camera switches to Nebula and Rocket reuniting with the guardians*

Peter: "Hey Buddy"

Rocket: "I thought you were gonna stop Thanos"

Peter: "I did the opposite"

Nebula: "We nearly had the gauntlet off, we were gonna win against him"

Mantis: "He was so strong"

Drax: "We nearly won"

Rocket: "But we didn't"

Nebula: "Where is Gamora?"

Peter: "We were going to find her"

Drax: "But we don't know where she is"

Mantis: "It's been driving Quill crazy"

Strange: "Finish it off, if I hold this spell for too long Thanos will investigate"

Steve: "Sit tight, we'll bring you all back, all of them"

Bucky: "We know you will"

Strange: *cuts off the spell* "Go and get the stones from time, it's the only way"

Steve: "Yes we will"

Thor: "When I fight Thanos again I'll finish the Job"

*Tony's face lits up in determination to bring everyone that died*

Scott: "We still have a problem, If you go to the quantum realm you don't remember what happened there"

Bruce: "But you did"

Strange: "That's because I caused him to remember it, "I can't do the same for all of you, in this form my powers are limited"

Tony: "If we had a sample of quantum material, Bruce and I could make it a multi-purpose tool, make us remember what happened in the Quantum Realm and open Time Vortexes based on the behavior of the particles"

Scott: "This is just convenient isn't it? "Scott goes to his Van and gives Tony and Bruce the Quantum Material that he has"

Tony: "Where did you get this?!"

Scott: "It's a long story"

Steve: "We know where the stones were, we can retrieve them and bring back all of them"

Nebula: "The Soul Stone is different, it needs the sacrifice of something you love to obtain it, Thanos sacrificed my Sister Gamora to get the Soul Stone"

*Everyone stops and thinks at that, they all thought it would be easy to get the stones, shocked at what Thanos did*

Steve: "We will save that last"

Steve: "We lost, all of us, we lost friends, we lost family we lost apart of ourselves, this is the fight of our lives, we can take back what Thanos took from us!"

Tony: "The Captain's right, we have a chance to correct our mistakes, we are lucky, fate has given us a chance, we need to take it"

Thor: "I'm truly sorry for what happened, I should've finished the job, all of us would be here safe and sound but now we have something to work for, the souls of the ones we love are on the line"

Steve: "Let's get to work"

Carol: "I saw my friends die, children vanish in the arms of their parents, I'm going to bring my friends back, Fury too"

*The room is filled with hope and determination rather than the sadness and hopelessness that was there before, they will bring the dead back they thought, and they will make Thanos pay for what he did!*


	2. Part of a Plan

*All the Original 6 Avengers have caught up*

*Bruce and Tony are coming up with vortex manipulators to sustain time travel into the past, Thor, Steve, Natasha, and Clint are with them as well as Nebula, Rocket, Scot, and Carol *

Thor: "How did the woman help you, Stark?"

Tony: "She got a page from Fury, saying that it was an emergency, she set off to earth when she encountered someone called the Ravagers, Nebula knows them, said that they were friends of the Guardians, the team that Quill called themselves, the helped me when I was dying"

Thor: "I met them, I took their food!"

Tony: "I nearly died Thor!, come on!"

Thor: "You're alright now Stark, aren't you?" *laughs*

Tony: "The Ravagers were looking after the Asgardian Refugees, of what remained of them that is"

Thor: "Were they alright?"

Tony: "They're holding on, they need you Point Break"

Thor: "I suppose they do need their king"

Tony: "Does your Axe go to Asgard anymore? the planet's gone"

Thor: "Wherever they are, is Asgard, I will be back to get the reality stone"

*Thor goes out the lab and bifrosts himself to Asgard*

Tony: *looking out into the lawn* "That man has no regard for lawn maintenance!"

Bruce: "You should've seen him on Asgard, he caused an amazing light show up there"

Tony: "Maybe he could've helped with the Accords, make us work outside of the law"

Bruce: "I was missing Tony as well, Ross would've tried to take his anger on me!"

Tony: "We would've stopped him, we help each other"

*At this point a Ginger haired Woman comes to the Avengers Facility*

"Tony, I'm so glad you're okay"

*Tony looks and sees Pepper with tears in her eyes, both tearfully walk to each other and Tony embraces Pepper tightly*

Pepper: "Natasha gave me a call as soon as you arrived on Earth"

Tony: "Thanks Nat, I thought you were dead, I recorded that message thinking I'll never see you again"

Pepper: "I'm here Tony, You won't lose me, not again"

Tony: "I should've come back home, I had to save a wizard"

Pepper: "It's okay, both of us are here, who got yo to Earth from whatever point in space you were from?"

Tony: "They did" *points to Carol and Nebula*

*Carol waves his hand and Pepper nods her head, Nebula just nods her head*

Rocket: *moves to the front of Tony's desk in front of Pepper and Tony, annoying Bruce* "This is nice and all but we need to get those Vortex Manipulators"

Pepper: "AAAAGHH, Get this raccoon out of here"

Rocket: "Listen here, I'm not a Raccoon I don't even know what that is, My name is Rocket, I'm a friend of Thor"

Pepper: *breathing heavily* "Sorry, It's suprising seeing something like you before"

Rocket: "I don't blame you, Terra doesn't have something like me"

Clint: "Did you say you're not a Racoon, you practically look like one"

Scott: "Clint, we should take you to a zoo, show what a raccoon looks like"

Rocket: "Haha, that will never happen, I bet you 10000 units"

Clint: "What's units?"

Rocket: "It's Money, worth about a 10000 of your cash"

Pepper: "I'm going to the common room, I'll be there if you need me"

Tony: "I might be a bit too long"

Pepper: "Glad we live here then"

Pepper: *goes deeper into the Avengers facility*

Tony:* looking at Rocket* "Someone get this trash panda off my desk"

Rocket: "HEY!, you don't get to call me that!"

Nebula: "That's what Quill called him, when we crashed our ship"

Natasha: "You still miss them don't you"

Rocket: "Even after seeing them in the soul world, I still want them here"

Steve: "We are going to get them back, I promise you Rocket"

Rocket: *moving out of the desk* "They were my only family"

Nebula: "Hey, I'm still here too Rocket"

Clint: "Thanos took my family from me too, you are not alone little buddy"

Rocket: "Let's finish the Vortex Manipulators"

Bruce: "Yeah, about that, the quantum material is moving too fast for me to get a certain lock on it"

Rocket: "Did you try using a quantum de-entanglement device"

Bruce: "It's not entangled, it's just moving too fast"

Tony: *to Rocket* "Do you have any idea how to solve this?"

Rocket: "I can take a look, I recommend a heavy ionic engine and reducing the temperature to below absolute zero"

Tony: "We don't have something like that, and besides wouldn't doing something like that damage the material"

Bruce: "We could use your nanotech to protect all the quantum material and just affect the energy of the particles effectively cooling it"

Rocket: "You have nanotech?"

Tony: "Yeah, fought Thanos with it"

Rocket: "Can I see it?"

Tony: "I need to fix it, Thanos damaged it very badly"

Scott: "Tony you'll need to shrink the material to make it cover the material, it's too big to cover each molecule"

Bruce: "Can you help us shrink it then?"

Scott: "Yeah I will" *walks to where Tony, Rocket, and Bruce are*

Steve: "While they come up with that we need to know how exactly our New Recruits bring to the table"

Natasha: "Care to train Carol?"

Carol: "Sure!"

*Thor teleports in on the Bifrost, almost hearing the call of Natasha, his face lit up with anger, sadness but determined and hopefull*

Steve: "Get Thor in as well, I'm sure he isn't going to want to miss this"

Clint: "Hey Nebula, are you going to come and train with us or just sit there sulking"

Nebula: "Did you say training, I wasn't listening"

Clint: "Yeah"

Nebula: "I suppose that'll do for now"

 _ **Somewhere on** **Titan**_

*Shot instantly changes to a farm, green crops growing over a large field*

*A large humanoid figure runs his fingers through the crops appearing purple at the glare of the sun*

*Shot pans 360 degrees to reveal a golden gauntlet, colored stones in a certain position and the gauntlet looking eroded and burnt by the elbow*

*Shot reveals Thanos wearing a grey shirt, scythe on the back of him, seemingly content at what he has done*

*He walks over to a simple hut, he has created and sits down and looks over the field*

"You lost everything!.."

*Thanos hears that and looks at that and seeing nothing goes back to looking at the field*

"You can bring her back..."

*Clearly alarmed, Thanos uses the space and time stone to see if there was anyone there, nothing the stones tell him, he gets up and walks to a beach he has created*

"You miss them don't you"

*Thanos starts to panic and shouts*

Thanos: "Show yourself!"

*A projection of a younger Gamora appears in front of Thanos*

Thanos: "It's just you.."

Y.G: "Yes, father"

Thanos: "Why are you doing this?"

Y.G: "You want me back don't you?"

Thanos: "Yes, I would give everything for that to happen"

Y.G: "Then do that"

Thanks: …"I can't, the universe would be unbalanced again"

Y.G: "You would give me up for the universe?"

Thanos: "I'm sorry little one"

Y.G: "You should not have given me up"

Thanos: "There was no other way"

Y.G: "Is the burden you have to live with? all the power and yet you can't bring the one you love back"

Thanos: "Yes, that is the way it has to be"

*The projection disappears*

*Thanos heads off to his hut and he sleeps*

*Thanos wakes up and finds a floating man in front of him, he is about to attack him when he realizes he is no threat*

Thanos: "How did you get here Wizard"

*Shot rotates to reveal Dr. Strange floating in front of Thanos*

Strange: "There is knowledge that is even beyond you Thanos"

Thanos: "I hardly believe so"

Strange: "You better believe it"

Thanos: "You haven't answered my question Wizard" *The Gauntlet begins to activate the soul stone and the mind stone but the act of doing it caused him pain and Thanos stops, shocked at what happened"

Strange: "I'm just visiting, there is no need to attack me"

Thanos: "Thatis impossible, something like that would never happen, not to me"

Strange: "It just did"

Thanks: *looking at Strange* "Have you come to haunt me, for what I have done?"

Strange: "*smirks* "That's not my duty, I thought we could play a game"

*Strange conjures a Chess Board, with there pieces on each respective square*

*Thanos looks at this game, He has heard of this game, it is a popular game on Terra says Gamora in his memory*

Thanos: "I've played this game before, Wizard"

Strange: "Then you'll be familiar with the rules"

*Thanos moves in front of Strange, he could play this game, he doesn't have a lot to do*

*Both players play, Thanos impressed at the strategy that this terrain wizard is using against him, he enjoys this game, it was a shame that he was selected in the decimation*

Thanos: "Do you have a name Wizard?"

Strange: "It's Strange"

Thanos: "I suppose, but so was Mine for a Titanian"

Strange: *smirks* "My name is Strange, as in it's Doctor Strange"

Thanos: "Hmm"

Thanos: "Do you know what happened to your planet Strange"

Strange: "Yes, I've met some of them in the Soul Stone, thankfully the people who are at least close to me are alive"

Thanos: "Are you afraid for them?, they couldn't defend against me when it was all of them fought me"

Strange: *scoffs* "You didn't fight all of them, oh mighty Thanos. I do not fear for them they have my trust, I, however, feel pity for those who would try to attack Earth, even if you were to do that"

Thanos: "Why would I want to attack your planet Strange, it's not important for me, and besides I am retired, I am at peace"

*Both players still keep playing, Strange has taken more of Thanos's pieces, shocking the old and wise Titan*

Strange: "There's a reason I do not feel sympathy for your cause, you miscalculated, you thought wrong, for all your wisdom you still haven't thought correctly"

Thanos: *taken aback* "You'll find that I did, but do tell of how I was wrong"

Strange: "You have meddled with the laws of the universe, ironically you have unbalanced the whole universe, even if the snap took away 50% of all life, you've caused the intricate connections to be destroyed, resources are being used at a faster rate, more than 50% dying, did you not think that there are repercussions to your act?"

Thanos: "That is preposterous, how can a puny Terran know this, you're just human?"

Strange: "A human that has gone up against you with 4 Infinity Stones, The stones are corrupting and distracting"

Thanos: "But I did, I set out to do my goal, and I've done it, no distractions"

Strange: "What about the Asgardians?"

Thanos: "They were a necessary loss"

Strange: "No they were not, you could have just as easily taken the Tesseract from Loki without any deaths"

Thanos: "My Children, they were getting restless, they wanted to work"

Strange: "You caused the death of many civilians, some of them being children"

Thanos: "They were insignificant in the long term"

Strange: "You'll see Thanos, you'll see how wrong you are!"

*Thanos realizes that he has almost lost all of his pieces, shocked that the Terran is beating him*

Thanos: "Why did you want to play a game, a bargain for your life perhaps?"

Strange: "I've bargained with a more powerful creature than you Thanos, I'm needed in this form, for now at least"

Thanos: "How are you going to get out of the Soul Stone, you're trapped with everyone else, your greatest weapon in my hand" *Thanos activates the Time Stone and it glows but dimly*

Strange: *smirks* "My greatest weapon was never the Time Stone, it's merely an instrument for me to use"

Thanos: "You, a Terran thinking that the Time Stone isn't his greatest weapon, perhaps I've overestimated your intelligence"

Strange: "Ironically you've overestimated your own, I fought you with just my wits as did Tony"

Thanos: "Did I not win against the both of you, even with your magic?"

Strange: "You only won against Stark because he was alone, with his friends however.."

Thanos: "What friends, The ones I fought on Earth?"

Strange: "Yes those ones, as insignificant as Earth seems they have the most extraordinary people"

Thanos: "How can they help him, they were worthless to me"

Strange: "They were the ones who stopped Loki, stopped your Conquest of Earth?"

Thanos: "Loki was weak, I was going to take the tesseract from there until it got taken to Asgard"

Strange: "Is that fear Thanos? are you afraid of Odin?"

Thanos: "It would be foolish going against an entire Army as well as there king"

*Thanos has realized that most of the pieces have gone except the king*

Thanos: "You're quite good at this game Strange, have you played before?"

Strange: "First Time actually"

Thanos: "What are you waiting for then, finish the game"

Strange: "I would, but then that's not the full reason why I am here"

*Strange conjures up pieces that are on the board and it faces the king*

Thanos: "What are you doing Wizard?"

*Strange motions for Thanos to look down, Thanos sees something that horrifies him*

*On the board before him, stand the 6 Avengers all facing Thanos, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Black Widow all facing the Mad Titan, the avengers suite plays heroically as Thanos looks on in shock and fear*

*Strange conjures up a few more pieces with one being Gamora and Nebula, with her holding the Infinity Gauntlet*

*Thanos looks at Strange who is now standing above him*

Strange: "Consider this your last warning, bring the ones you have killed back then give up the gauntlet or face the ultimate reckoning"

*Strange disappears leaving Thanos completely dumbfounded and surprised, he believes what he sees his pointless, just some illusion that this wizard has put on to scare him, how can they hope to fight him, he's the most powerful being in the universe*

*The Soul, Mind and Time Stones begins to glow causing Thanos to have visions of the future, which causes him to scream in pain and fear, he sees the stones on his gauntlet start to disappear and the screams of Gamora*

*Thanos wakes up in a cold sweat and looks shocked and out of his mind*

*He looks at his left hand and sees the stones still there*

*With a look of anger and hurry, Thanos runs to his scarecrow*

Thanos: "I will not let my sacrifice be for nothing!"

*Ominous music starts and he starts to put on his armor*

Thanos: "I will destroy what remains of the Avengers and nothing will stand in my way!"

*Shot fades to the soul stone*

 _ **In The Soul Stone**_

Strange: "We need to find Gamora, she is the key to the soul stone"

*Star-Lord looks at Strange in a sad and regretting manner

Star-Lord: "We wouldn't be here if I didn't react the way I did..."

*Mantis puts a hand on Quill and her antenna lights up*

Mantis: "We don't blame you after you lost your mother, your father being a douche and losing your actual father in front of you, you must have been incredibly sad to lose her"

Star-Lord: "Yeah I guess so"

Strange: "We would have lost if you didn't react the way you did"

*Everyone looks at Strange in Question including Star-Lord*

Star-Lord: "How does that happen then?"

*Shot fades to the Battle of Titan, the scenario playing up to the point where Star-Lord loses control*

Strange: "If we took the gauntlet away from Thanos…"

*Shot fades to the new scene, Star-Lord hears that Gamora has been sacrificed and is about to lose control but listens to Tony and just looks at Thanos in rage not doing anything waiting for the gauntlet to be removed before doing anything*

*Tony and Peter slip the gauntlet from his hand and lands somewhere else*

*Thanos awakens from his slumber and grabs Mantis from his head and breaks her back, he lunges for Spider-Man and punches him which sends him flying and hits the ground and multiple sounds of bones breaking can be heard, Thanos screams and the shot cuts to Strange*

Strange: "Mantis and Spider-Man would've been killed the instant we got the gauntlet off, Me, Stark, Drax, and Star-Lord over there would be killed by Thanos by the gauntlet, then he would have gone to Earth and killed Vison instantly preventing us from winning this battle

Star-Lord: *Horrified at what happened* "So is that why you let it happen?"

Strange: "Indeed"

Spider-Man: "What if you used the time stone when you fought him?"

Strange: "Well…"

*Back on Titan, Strange is about to use the time stone but Thanos uses the power stone to overpower the time runes and break the eye of Aggamotto and uses the space stone to take the time stone, Thanos then uses the 4 stones to disintegrate Strange*

Strange: "I would be dead, again no surprise there, The Infinity Stones are as powerful as each other, one stone can't win against 4, even if I knew what Thanos was going to do, he would be unstoppable if he wanted to do something, he needed to think he won so that we could regroup and fight back"

Peter: "What if you put the gauntlet somewhere else using your portals?"

Strange: "He would've tortured us, I could withstand the torture but Tony, Quill and the others who were on Titan,they couldn't, he would've used his entire army to destroy the Earth just to get the Gauntlet back from me"

*Peter and all the others listen and understand*

Star-Lord: "You brought us here didn't you, why can't you do the same to Gamora?"

Strange: "I can't locate her properly, her trace is very weak"

Hope: "Let's go find this Gamora then!"

*The Pym Family stand up and lead the charge to find Gamora*

T'Challa: "Is that it, we have to follow those three to find this woman?"

Strange: "Well they're heading for the center so yeah" *Strange gets up and flies over the group* "Follow me"

*All the heroes follow Strangely and the Pyms*

 _ **Back at The Avengers Facility**_

*Steve, Natasha, Carol, Nebula, Thor, and Clint are training*

*Nebula, Natasha, and Rhodes are training as well as Carol, Steve, and Thor*

Carol: "I read about you, I thought you were dead"

Steve: "I thought I sacrificed myself to win the war, I got frozen and woke up in a whole new world"

Thor: "I am thankful I got to meet you, there isn't another man like him"

Carol: "The Avengers.., is that what you call yourself?"

Steve: "It was, but not after the Accords?"

Thor and Carol: "What accords?"

Steve: "The Government tried to control the people with abilities like myself, Tony, Wanda etc, so that they could use us whenever they wanted to"

Thor: "After all the times we have saved them, helped them, they tried to control us?"

Steve: "It was because we saved them, they were afraid that they couldn't control us"

Carol: "Seems like regular scared politicians bs"

Thor: "She gets it"

Steve: "I said that too, not what Carol said but that the safest hands are our own, Tony disagreed with me, he was feeling guilty about Ultron about the damages he has caused"

Thor: "Stark saved New York from getting destroyed, he almost gave his life for this planet and the entire universe, he has saved more than he has destroyed, he does not need to feel guilty"

Carol: "Thor makes a point, why did the accords become a thing?"

Steve: "Thor wasn't here, if he may have made Ross reconsider it for the Avengers, but a lot of countries signed up, it's hard to argue against that"

Thor: "Surely you and Tony are still friends despite what happened right?"

Steve: "No, There was an attack in Vienna during the signing of the accords, A Sokovian Intelligence Officer by the name of Zemo broke up the Avengers, he framed Bucky for the attack, Tony found out that Zemo did it and it all seemed fine until he showed us a video"

Carol: "What happened?"

Steve: "He thought that his parents died in a car crash, looked over everything the night his parents died, he knew the road that they died on too,"

Carol: "Oh my god was he okay?!"

Thor: "But that happened years ago, surely he's made peace with that right?"

Steve: "The Man I called my best friend, killed his parents"

Steve: "He was angry and rightly so.., he nearly killed Bucky, I had to stop the fight"

Thor: "I'm truly sorry"

Steve: "That was the end of our friendship right there, all of that trust broken when I decided not to tell him"

Carol: "And that's what caused Thanos to win right, you didn't work as a team"

Steve: "Yeah, I should think so"

*Shooting back to Clint, Natasha and Nebula training*

Natasha: "What are you exactly, a robot, alien?"

Nebula: "I'm a cyborg, I have multiple cybernetic enhancements that allow me to fight"

Clint: "That's cool"

Nebula: "Thanos would take a part away from me every time I lost against my sister"

Clint: "Not cool"

Natasha: "And this sister is Gamora right?"

Nebula: "Yes, we were adopted by Thanos after he massacred planets"

Natasha: "And the Black Order?"

Clint: "The What?"

Natasha: "Called themselves the Children of Thanos, I was hoping Nebula knew about them"

Nebula: "They were the same as me, but they side with Thanos rather than me and Gamora, I was treated like trash, always second best to Gamora, below the Black Order"

Clint: "Hey, come on Nebula, you survived, that's better than what happened to the Black Order and your sister"

Natasha: *hits Clint*

Clint: "It's true"

Natasha: "Her Sister died, come on Clint"

Nebula: "It's okay, I knew my sister died when I fought Thanos on Titan, I was surprised that Thanos would sacrifice Gamora, his own daughter"

Clint: "You've felt it haven't you, the pain of losing a loved one?"

Nebula: "Yes, have you, swordsman?"

Clint: "Yes.."

Natasha: "Clint lost his family to the snap, disintegrated right front of him"

Nebula: "I'm sorry for what Thanos did"

Clint: "Save it, we're going to bring them back"

Nebula: "Let's hope it works"

*Back in the lab*

Rocket: "Why does this material not want to help us?!"

Stark: "Maybe it doesn't like you"

Rocket: "Haha(!), if I had a penny for everytime you're funny, I would be poor"

Tony: "I'm not poor"

Scott: "Hey listen I was wondering if you could give me one of your suits?"

Tony: "You want me to give you a suit.., a working suit?"

Scott: "If it's not too much trouble"

Tony: "How tall are you?"

Scott: "It's not for me"

Tony: *surprised* "Ooh, who is it for then?"

*Shot changes to Banner and Rocket*

Bruce: "I could write an algorithm to find a point of quantum certainty"

Rocket: "Can your Terran tech handle billions of quantum movements at a time"

Bruce: "No Tech on Earth can do that except Tony's"

Rocket: "Really?, I find that hard to believe"

Bruce: "He made a self-sustainable energy device in a cave"

Rocket: "How's that relevant?"

Bruce: "He was trapped and held hostage by a militia, he made his first suit to escape, with a few materials"

Rocket: "Ok, that's impressive"

Tony: "Yeah it is"

Scott: "Is that alright with you?"

Tony: "I'll make FRIDAY work on it after the vortex manipulators are made"

Scott: "Thanks"

Rocket: "You got any ideas for solving this quantum material problem"

*Bruce begins to look at the quantum material through a quantum microscope*

Tony: "I haven't got a clue"

*Scott goes to the quantum material*

Bruce: "Scott do that again"

*Tony, Rocket and Scott look at Bruce*

Scott: "Do what?"

Banner: "Move your hand over it"

*Scott moves his hand and Banner displays a holo display of what the quantum microscope sees, the quantum material is calmer and there are fewer blips, becoming more chaotic when Scott's hand is far away from the material*

Tony: "Seems like the Quantum Material is responding to you"

Rocket: "How's that possible?"

Scott: "I've gone to the quantum realm twice, once by accident, once to help someone"

Tony: "It clearly likes you"

Bruce: "Scott put your hand in it"

Scott: "Are you sure?!"

Scott: *puts his hand in the quantum material to the surprise and shock of both Tony and Rocket* "It kinda feels tingly"

Bruce: "Take your hand out of it now"

*Scott does so and the quantum material now is calmer and more controllable*

Bruce: "Scott it seems like you were entangled with the quantum material, Rocket was right, it needed you to be calmer"

Scott: "Is that why you wanted me to touch it"

Bruce: "Yeah"

Rocket: "Haha yes, I'm always right"

Tony: "I'll use this to create the vortex manipulators, also make some suit"

*Montage of the vortex manipulators been made, as well as some nanotech being made*

*After the vortex manipulators have been made*

Tony: "Testing the device"

*The device looks like a watch but has a holo display on it which Tony can access*

Tony: *goes through the holo display and the device works just fine* "We are ready"

Bruce: "Tony we have a problem"

Tony: "What?"

Scott: "Shrinking without protection can be dangerous"

Tony: "What sort of protection?"

Scott: "Hank said that when you shrink your brain chemistry changes making you more volatile, more dangerous, I have a helmet that protects me from that"

Tony: "You could have told me that earlier AntFarm, come on"

Rocket: "What kind of helmet?"

Scott: *brings his helmet and shows it to Tony*

Tony: *looking inside* "The protection in there is simple, I can make it"

Rocket: "Glad we got that out of the way"

Bruce: "Get the others in we are ready to get the stones"

 _ **Back in the Soul Stone**_

*Everyone walks through the soul stone, hiking past the great mountains of the Soulworld, they look on as they see the victims of Thanos's decimation*

Peter: "I knew there were people in the Soul Stone but not this much"

Mantis: "They all seem so lost, so scared"

Strange: "They won't be so lost once Stark gets them back"

Peter: "I just hope Mr. Stark is alive, I didn't see him with the other Avengers"

*Strange casts a spell which causes Peter to have a vision of him seeing Tony with the other Avengers*

Strange: "Happy Mr. Parker?"

Strange: "Yeah, his suit looks more like that dude over there"

Sam: "Kid, he's a King"

Peter: "Oh shit,…"

T'Challa: "It's alright Peter, I'm not a King in here"

Peter: "You know who I am?"

T'Challa: "We fought together a few years ago, also I asked my sister Shuri to research you, You reminded me of her"

Peter: *in an ecstatic mood* "Thanks"

T'Challa: "Did you say Tony's suit looks like mine"

Peter: "Yes"

T'Challa: "Shuri must have given them vibranium tech, normally I would be angry but given the situation, I'm really proud of her"

*Strange tells the people with him to stop until he tells them to go*

*Strange goes into a meditating pose with the cloak hovering him off the ground and casts spells, Strange stops and stands up again with cloak going back to normal*

Strange: "We here" *Opens a portal onto a side of the mountain*

*Everyone walk through it, coming out the other side which is an empty cave with a person stuck in what is orange and yellow spikes holding the legs and arms*

Star-Lord: "Is that Gamora?!"

Strange: "Yes Quill, Hope can you make us a surface to stand on?"

Hope: "Sure" *using the Wasp Suit, she causes the entire surface of what they are standing on to rise up to Gamora

*Gamora appears exhausted and sleeping*

*Star-Lord, Drax, Groot and Mantis approach her*

Star-Lord: *crying* "Hey, wake up tell me that you aren't dead, not again!"

*Gamora wakes up surprised and emotional that Peter is in front of him*

Gamora: *crying* "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Peter: *crying too* "I'm here, nearly all of us are here!"

*Gamora sees all the Guardians except Rocket and Nebula*

Gamora: "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come with you, I should have gone with Thor"

Peter: "It's okay, this Wizard has a plan to save us"

Gamora: "Wizard?!"

Strange: "Hi, My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, I'm not a Wizard I'm a Sorcerer Quill"

Gamora: "Okay Stephen, how do you plan to get us out of here?"

Strange: "The Avengers"

Gamora: "Thor told me about them"

Stephen: "They're gathering up the stones"

Gamora: "Thanos has them"

Strange: "Not at the time they're going to"

Gamora: "How's that possible?"

Janet: "They're using Time Vortexes"

Hank: "Scott used it to go to the Avengers when he got stuck in the Quantum Realm"

Strange: "I helped him"

Gamora: "Do they have a Sacrifice for the Soul Stone?"

Strange: "Not yet, but they will in Time"

*The Soul Stone starts to shake*

Wanda: "What was that?"

Strange: "Thanos has begun moving against the Avengers"

Peter, Wanda and other all other Earth-based heroes: "WHAT!"

Strange: *shows them a scene of Thanos boarding a large spaceship, The Sanctuary * "All roads lead to this, this is the battle of all our lives"


	3. Infinity Stones

New York

Steve: "Are we ready?"

Tony: "Yes"

Scott: "The Quantum Realm is too dangerous to go alone, we need to go in groups"

Thor: "Me, the Blue Lady and Rabbit are going to Nidavelir and to get the Soul, Reality and Power stones"

Steve: "Me, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce are going to New York to get the Space, Mind and Time Stones"

Scott: "Can I come along too?"

Tony: "Sure Ant Farm, Carol I suppose you want to come along as well?"

Carol: "Yeah, I haven't been to New York"

Scott: "Awesome, are we ready to shrink?"

Tony: "Wait everyone wear this"

*Tony hands everyone a device which is worn on the back of left hand of nearly everyone"

*The device activates and a suit in red and white surrounds the avengers*

Thor: "I like it, you should have just picked a colour, the red and white just doesn't match"

Tony: "As long as it works"

Scott: "The devices you're wearing also doubles as a quantum radio, we can communicate if either one of us are in trouble, while you're wearing it, it also protects you from the effects of the quantum realm so don't take it off"

Thor: "That is certainly helpful"

Natasha: "I don't want to hurry anyone up but I think we should get the stones"

Clint: "I was going to fall asleep"

Scott: "Everyone put a hand on me, you can't access the quantum realm without me"

*Everyone grabs Scott, he activates his helmet and prepares to shrink*

Scott: "Here... we... go!"

*The Camera zooms on Scott's face and then pans to his hand as he along with the avengers shrink*

*The Group shrinks beyond air molecules, bacteria, electrons and enters the quantum void signified by the sudden cutting out of all sounds*

*Scott radio's Tony to push them past a certain point, he uses the quantum device to create a certain opening*

*Tony boosts them past the point landing in the same place that Scott was trapped in earlier*

Scott: "We're here"

Steve: "This place it's beautiful"

Natasha: "There's no time for sightseeing, we have a job to do"

Tony: "Natasha is right"

*Carol flies in the background while Thor is throwing and catching his axe*

Bruce: "The Vortex Manipulator should be active within a few minutes"

*The Vortex manipulators activate as Bruce says so*

Rocket: "Right on time eh Doc"

Nebula: "We should just take the stones and come back, we risk damaging the timelines"

Scott: "Janet told me about this, we need to take the stones and put them exactly where found it so the timeline goes normally"

Steve: "So don't get noticed?"

Scott: "Just like Cap said"

Tony: "Let's get the stones"

*Thor's and Tony's team bundle into groups and activate their Vortex Manipulators*

*The quantum realm opens up to create a portal in front of each group*

Tony: "See you back here with the stones"

Thor: "Sure Stark"

*Both teams enter the portal and is whisked away to places in time*

*Thor, Rocket and Nebula land in the collector's place in 2013*

 _ **Knowwhere, Collector's shop, 2013**_

Thor: "Rabbit, get the stone, it's in the case with the red lining"

Rocket does that

*They almost get noticed but Nebula throws something causing the Collector to get distracted*

*The group arrives in 2014 on the planet Morag*

Rocket: "I can't believe we all met over that thing"

Thor: "Fate led you to each other"

Nebula: "Let's get the stone before Quill comes in"

*Thor pulls the orb out of the containment field*

Nebula: "We need a sacrifice for the Soul Stone"

Thor: "We don't have one"

Rocket: "What if I sacrifice my gun?"

Nebula: "I don't think that may work"

Thor: "Are you sure?"

Nebula: "Yes I'm sure, Me and Gamora found it"

*All three members get a call from their devices*

Thor: "Stark, is there a problem?"

Tony: *through the device* "Yeah, you need to come here right now, bring the other 2 as well, I've given you the coordinates to arrive to"

*Nebula hears the landing of Quill's ship*

Nebula: "We need to get out of here right now!"

*Thor, Rocket, Nebula shrink and go to New York*

 _ **2012, New York, a few hours before Loki attacks New York**_

*Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Scott, and Carol are walking through the city of New York*

*They are in civilian clothing, they walk through the streets*

Steve: "If only we had known that there was something coming far more dangerous than Loki"

Tony: "If only, or if we knew what the scepter was capable of"

Carol: "Who is this Loki?"

Natasha: "He was the brother of Thor, the God of Mischief, he attacked Earth trying to conquer it to get the tesseract"

Carol: "How did you stop him?"

Bruce: "We came together when he killed an agent, he wanted us to work together and believed in us, we worked together, and the Avengers were formed"

Carol: "Why wasn't I called?"

Tony: "Ask Fury, Hell if I had even known you existed I would have called you too"

Steve: "I think we would have all called you"

*They keep on walking until they are surrounded by multiple gunmen*

Scott: "Look, we haven't done anything ok we're just walking here"

"I knew you'd be here"

*Fury steps out of the gunmen*

Carol: "Fury?!, how have you been?"

Fury: "I was doing good and then you decided to show up

*Carol and Fury laugh have a long hug*

Tony: "Care to explain what this is about?"

Fury: "Up there"

*The team get escorted to the Hellicarrier a few days before Loki attacks*

Tony: "We aren't from here"

Fury: "I know, someone told me, you're from the future aren't you?"

Tony: "How did you know, did you know that we would be coming?"

Fury: "Yes and Yes, you're here because Thanos already destroyed half of all life and you need the stone that Loki has"

Clint: "Okay can someone explain how Fury knows this?"

Fury: "You're friend told me"

Tony: "What frie… Son of a bitch, Strange"

Steve: "How?"

Tony: "He must have used the time stone to travel backward in time and tell Fury what happened"

Fury: "That he did"

Clint: "So the Wizard traveled in time to tell him"

Steve: "Exactly"

Fury: "I also know that Loki will be brought to the hell carrier in a few hours"

Scott: "He knows where the Space and Mind Stone is right?"

Clint: "Yeah, alongside my mind-controlled self"

Steve: "What's the plan Tony?"

Tony: "We can use the Sceptre to read his mind and find out where the Stone is"

Scott: "Won't that mess up the timeline?"

Bruce: "We could use the mind stone to erase what happened so that the timeline stays intact"

Carol: "Why did you not call me when Loki attacked?"

Fury: "They didn't need you, they need you now, if the Avengers did their Jobs, I wouldn't have to call you"

*Everyone's Vortex Manipulator's activate as Thor, Nebula and Rocket arrive*

Thor: "What is the problem Stark?"

Tony: "You could have come earlier when we called you?"

Rocket: "Yeah, I think my fingers slipped"

Nebula: "You should have given me the Orb"

Thor: "Aren't we in the Hellicarrier?, I thought we were going to take the stones unnoticed?"

Steve: "Thor, Fury knew we were coming, the Doctor we met back home told us about what happened"

Thor: "He is very clever"

Tony: "Loki is going to be in here in a few hours when the past versions of ourselves will bring him in, we were thinking off using his Sceptre to.."

Thor: "I will be talking to Loki"

Tony: "Yeah you will, I'm sorry he died, he sacrificed himself to save you"

Thor: "Yes, I thought I brought him back and he was gone"

Fury: "The Plan you have it better be ready, Loki's about to be brought aboard"

*Tony disguises himself as a guard and escorts him to a windowless and dark cell*

Loki: "Do you think this can hold me?"

Tony: "We're just here to talk"

*Loki is intrigued that the guard sounds like Stark, which turns to more surprise when he sees that it is Stark"

Loki: "Did I not fight you a few hours ago?"

Tony: "Here's where things are going to get complicated"

*All the Team go in except Thor, Loki tries to escape but is pushed back by Carol entering the room*

Carol: "You aren't going anywhere Loki"

Scott: "Yeah, what she said"

Loki: "You all seem familiar but not so if you are going to interrogate me it's worthless, I do not know what you ask for"

Loki: "Agent Romanoff, I like what you've done with your hair, Agent Barton are you not with Selvig?"

Clint: "I'm still there and here"

*Loki looks on in confusion*

Natasha: "For someone so intelligent, you still haven't figured what we are here for do you?"

Loki: *laughing* "You need the Tesseract do you not?"

Steve: "We know that Thanos sent you, we also know that you have the mind stone"

Loki: *shocked and confused* "How do you know this?"

*Loki then realizes that they are from the future*

Loki: "You're from the future, that explains why you all look older, yet I do not recognize you two"

*Loki points to Carol and Scott*

Loki: "Who are they?"

Thor: *walking into the room* "They are friends"

*Thor looks at Loki in a sad manner*

Loki: "Odinson, have you come to gloat? and what happened to your hair?, you must have changed it after a century"

Thor: "Brother, the universe is in danger and we need your help"

Loki: "Why would I help you?"

Thor: "You have no idea what is going to happen"

Loki: "Yes I do, I'm going to rule this measly planet"

Thor: "No you don't, if you were perceptive as I thought you were you would realize that Thanos has been manipulating you"

Loki: *shocked at how Thor knows about this* "No he isn't, I've always wanted to rule, can I not have that at least after you took the throne from me!"

Thor: "You do not understand, your Sceptre is manipulating you, it's controlling you"

Loki: "How do you know about Thanos? how do you all know about Thanos?"

Thor: "He kills you, he kills Heimdall and 75% of The Asgardians alongside with 50% of all life in the universe, We saw all our friends turn to dust!"

Loki: "Why would he kill me, I am going to give him the Tesseract"

Thor: *using the mind stone shows what him what is going to happen* "I mourned for you!, when I was at my lowest point I thought of how I would do this for my people, for my family"

Loki: *his hatred for Thor vanishes, both of them hug causing Thor to cry a little, happy to see his brother again*

Loki: "I'm sorry Thor, I did not know the Sceptre was controlling me, all this time I thought this was all me"

Thor: "I know it wasn't you, can you tell us where the Tesseract is, we can avenge the people we lost"

Loki: "It is in the factory about two miles away, Barton would know the specifics"

Tony: "Thank you for your cooperation"

Loki: "I'm sorry, for all the people I killed, It wasn't me"

Steve: "On the plus side you brought us together"

Loki: "I suppose what I did has a silver lining, Thanos is strong but I believe that you are stronger"

Tony: "Who would have thought that Loki would be nice for a change"

Steve: "Everyone head to the factory, get the Tesseract from there"

Thor: "I will join you after I am finished with this"

*All the Avengers leave except Thor*

Thor: "The brother I knew, the one I fought with, the one I grew up with, he died a good man, fighting against Thanos to his last breath"

Loki: "I suppose you have to erase my memories now, in order to maintain the timeline"

Thor: "I'm sorry if there was another way I would have rescued you"

*Loki whispers something to Thor which he reacts in surprise to*

Thor: "You became the brother I knew you were, I am proud of you"

Loki: "Until the next time Thor"

*Thor smiles*

*Mind Stone flashes causing Loki to fall unconscious, Thor catches him and puts him in the containment cell he was originally meant to be in*

*Thor and the rest of the Avengers head to the abandoned facility, they take up positions in the factory space*

Tony: "Clint, Scott you're up"

*Clint causes a distraction, he fires Scott at the tesseract holding site and grabs it, he puts it in a briefcase and uses an Ant to fly out*

*The Team have 4 of the 6 Infinity Stones*

Thor: "We have to got to Nidavelir, Etri would know how to make the gauntlet"

Tony: "Bruce and will go to get the Time Stone"

Thor: We have to go to Nidavlier in the present time, I'll give you the coordinates Stark"

*All the Team shrink except for Bruce and Tony who head to the New York Sanctum*

Bruce: "Are you sure this is the place?"

Tony: "Yeah, 177A Bleecker Street right?"

*The two walk in but no one seems home*

Bruce: "I thought Wong would be home? where is he?"

Tony: "Probably eating some ice cream or something, I don't exactly know what they do here"

*The two explore further into the sanctum*

*They end opening big door*

*The two come to a clearing*

Bruce: "Tony do you know where the time stone is?"

Tony: "Not exactly.."

Bruce: "What do you mean not exactly?!, I thought you paid attention!"

Tony: "I know that it's here not sure where exactly, I should have asked Strange"

"I know where it is"

*Tony and Bruce look at where the voice came from*

*They see a woman in white, she has fair skin and is bald*

Tony: "I'm sorry, we aren't invading we're just looking for a infinity stone"

Bruce: "I'm with him"

*The woman then speaks*

"I know exactly why you two are here"

Bruce: "You do?"

"Yes, you need the stones to bring back the lives that Thanos took do you not?"

Tony: "How do you know this, erm Ms... I'm sorry what do I call you?"

"You may call me the Ancient One, at least that is what others have called me"

Bruce: "Really, you don't look ancient"

Tony: *turning to him* "That's what I was going to say"

A.O: *smirking* "You need the Time Stone do you not?"

Tony: "Yes, but how did you know we would be here?"

A.O: "I've been peering into the future for centuries, I've seen many possibilities, just like your friend"

Tony: "You know Strange?"

Bruce: "How does she know him?"

A.O: "I will know him, he even came to tell me that you'll be arriving here"

Tony: "I guess he used the time stone didn't he?

A.O: "You're just like him, stubborn, determined and willing to do whatever it takes to save everyone"

Bruce: "Yeah it seems like Tony"

A.O: *Causes all three of them to teleport to the eye of aggamotto which is in the center of the room*

*Wong looks at the three*

Tony: "Hey Wong, I thought you'd be somewhere else"

Wong: "Where else would we be"

A.O: "These two gentlemen require the time stone"

Wong: "So what Strange said, it's true?"

A.O: "Yes, they are from a world where Thanos succeeded"

Wong: "Strange must have given him the time stone"

Tony: "Yeah he did, he saved my life for it"

A.O: "He must have great faith in you then"

Tony: "Yeah, he must have"

A.O: *takes the Eye of Aggamotto and gives it to Tony* "Take care with this, you need a sorcerer in your time to undo the protection spell, this artifact hasn't been used for a long time"

Bruce: "Why can't you do it?"

A.O: "If your friend hasn't told you, by your time I would be dead, he would be the most suitable person to undo the spell"

Wong: "Good luck"

*The team activate their quantum suits and prepare to shrink*

A.O: "A word of advice, Mr. Stark?"

Tony: "What is it?"

A.O: "Your quarrel with Captain Rogers, at least the one you had, you need to let it go, it is the key to stopping Thanos"

Tony: "I'll work on it"

*The two scientists then shrink and go to Nidavelir in the present day*

*Nidavlier introduction scene, Thor is talking to Eitri*

Thor: "How have you been, Etri"

Etri: "Lonely, I have none of my subjects!"

Thor: "I'm sorry"

Etri: "I thought you were going to stop Thanos!"

Steve: "He nearly did, he got close"

Etri: "Then why did I feel a major imbalance in the universe?"

Steve: "He didn't kill him, he snapped the gauntlet before Thor could do anything about it"

Etri: "You had the best weapon in Asgard's history and you didn't even finish the job boy!"

Steve: "It wasn't all his fault, we all failed, we all could've done better"

Etri: "You should have"

Clint: "What is this place?"

Thor: "It's where most of Asgard's weapon is made at least it was"

Clint: "Neat"

Natasha: "Have you told your friend why we're here yet"

Etri: "What do you want of me boy?"

Thor: "We need a new gauntlet"

Etri: "NO, No, no!, I swore to never build something like that again, I'm sorry Thor but I cannot do that again"

Thor: "I hear your worries, Etri but we're going to bring them back, your subjects, all of them"

Etri: "How would you do that, you need the stones"

*Thor holds the Orb and Tessearct, while Steve holds the scepter and the Aether container, they both show it to Etri*

Etri: "By Odin's beard how did you get the stones?!"

Carol: "We went back in time"

Etri: "How did you do this?!"

Scott: "We used the quantum realm, there are time vortexes in there, we used it to travel back in time and take the stones"

Etri: "A very clever plan indeed, perhaps there is some truth in your claims"

*Bruce and Stark arrive in Nidavlier, holding the eye of Aggamotto*

Thor: "Stark, Banner have you got the time stone?"

Tony: "Yeah, it's right in front of you"

Etri: "So you have got 5 out of 6 of the stones, amazing, I never thought that a few mortals could do such a thing"

Nebula: "We need the soul stone"

Steve: "Getting a sacrifice isn't going to be easy"

Nebula: "It's not just sacrifice, it must be something that you love"

Carol: "Can it be anything?"

Nebula: "In a manner of speaking yes, but if you want it to be certain, you have to sacrifice another life"

Rocket: "That's how Thanos got the stone didn't he, he sacrificed Gamora"

Carol: "Who's Gamora?"

Nebula: "My sister, Thanos loved her out of the both of us and threw her down a cliff"

Clint: "I don't see how that's love"

Nebula: "Thanos took orphans from the planets he balanced, as mercy"

Carol: "He must have been a great dad"

Nebula: "Yes"

Etri: "I've begun to make a new gauntlet!"

*The team turn around in surprise including Thor*

Thor: "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Etri: "Your promise, your determination, your inguenity, you have all but one stone to collect and I want my vengeance for the people I lost"

Thor: "I promise I will bring your people back, I promise that Asgard will protect you once more"

Etri: "I need someone to hold the mechanism in place, I haven't fixed that yet"

Thor: "Etri!, I died when I did this, but if it's for the sake of the universe I'll take the blast of a neutron star once again"

Tony: "You died?!"

Thor: "Yes, fortunately, Tree made my axe in time so I was able to heal myself and arrive to assist the Avengers on Earth"

Steve: "We can't have you dying, that won't help no one"

Thor: "If I don't do this, the people we love, the people we care about they'll be lost to us forever"

Steve: "We don't trade lives, Thor, we can find another way"

Thor: "I'm sorry Captain, this is the only way we can forge a new gauntlet"

*Thor flies to the gate opening mechanism, Carol zips by him"

Carol: "I could do it Thor, you don't need to die for this"

Thor: "I'm sure you could Carol, but I have to this"

Carol: "Is it because you feel responsible for our losses"

Thor: "Yes, if I only aimed for the head"

Carol: "Thanos did this, not you, you did your best"

Thor: "I know I did, but some part of me feels guilty for the suffering that happened"

*Thor arrives in the gate and prepares to move it, Carol hovers in front of him"

Thor: "You have to get out of here, the heat will burn you to a crisp"

Carol: "You don't think I can handle this?"

Thor: "It'll kill you if the both of us are gone then we have no hope against Thanos"

Etri: "The Star will kill you boy, are you sure you want to do this again?"

Thor: "Yes, this for everyone, I'm sorry I did this, I'll get all of you back"

*Thor opens the gate and screams in anticipation of the pain but he doesn't feel anything, he just stands there screaming*

*Thor stops screaming and opens his eyes, he sees Carol putting a palm on his chest*

Carol: "Wow, you have quite a scream"

Thor: *awkward chuckle* "Yes, a warrior should have intimidating roar"

Carol: *laughing* "Did you see a ghost, cause that's what it sounded like"

Thor: "I've seen plenty of ghosts"

Carol: "What?, how?"

Thor: "My brother has a knack for coming back to life after he dies"

Carol: "Is he the one we met in New York?"

Thor: "Yes, how are you able to keep me from burning up"

Carol: "I'm absorbing all the energy that's surrounding you, it's an ability of mine"

Thor: "Thank you, I guess I should have let you do this"

Carol: "Hmm on seconds thought, maybe not"

Thor: *Laughs*

*Both Carol and Thor's quantum radio's activate*

Steve: *through the radio* "Thor are you okay?!"

Carol: "Yeah he's fine"

Thor: "If it wasn't for Carol, I would be burning up"

Tony: *through radio* "Well keep it up Etri is almost done melting the Uru"

Scott: "I was just looking around, what happened?"

Tony: "Thor and Carol are making sure we have a new gauntlet"

Scott: "Great, I went back home and told Rhodes about what has happened, he's at home making sure we aren't invaded or something"

Tony: "Just make sure we won't just pop into a destroyed home after this okay Scott?"

Scott: "Sure"

*Back in the main area*

Etri: "You, are you the one who they call Stark?"

Tony: *surprised and a bit scared* "Yes, that is me"

Etri: "I want you to have this, consider this an honor"

*Etri hands Tony a few bocks of Uru*

Tony: "What is this?"

Etri: "It's Uru, it is what Mjolnir was made of, it's incredibly durable"

Tony: "Why are you this giving it to me?"

Etri: "I've heard of what inventions you've made, you even fought the mad titan himself, didn't you"

Tony: "Yeah but how am I going to melt this down?"

Etri: "Your friend can absorb the power of a dwarf star, she's your forge"

Tony: "I guess so"

Etri: "In your hands, I'm sure it can make something that can finish Thanos, more than what Stormbreaker can"

*The shouting of Nebula can be heard*

Nebula: "We need to get a sacrifice"

*Steve thinks and then steps forward*

Steve: "I'll do it, I'll be the sacrifice"

Natasha: "Steve are you sure?!"

Steve: "One life shouldn't stand in the way of others"

Bruce: "No, you are not dying for this Cap!"

Steve: "Vision said the same thing, we didn't listen to him and half of the universe ended up dead"

Clint: "Even then Cap, you shouldn't die for this, we survived for a reason right, so we can bring them back, we can't die before bringing them back can we"

Scott: "Why would you even think of doing something like that?!"

Steve: "If it means the world is back to normal, the ones who we care about are back with us, I'll give my life in a heartbeat"

*The team stop arguing and go into a thoughtful silence*

*Natasha approaches Steve*

Steve: "Are you here to talk me out of this?"

Natasha: "Actually I came to say you're right"

Steve: "Wow, I've never heard that before, this must be the end times"

Natasha: "You know it is"

Steve: "Why?"

Natasha: "What you said about Vision, how we choose to destroy the mind stone instead of destroying Vision, we could have saved the entire world, but we chose to try and fight"

Steve: "Don't blame yourself, we all made that choice"

Natasha: "Looking back, we had no idea this would happen, that someone so powerful would do this"

Steve: "I miss the days when the strongest person was me"

Natasha: *laughing* "I bet you want that again don't you?"

Steve: "I miss it in a strange way, sometimes I want it, sometimes I don't"

*Tony walks into the clearing*

Tony: "Steve you don't need to die for this, I may know a person that could help us"

Steve: "Who?"

Tony: *with sad eyes* "Maria, my mom"

Steve: "Tony, are you sure you want to do this?"

Tony: "She died when I was 21, it won't change the timeline, Steve, it's our way of getting the soul stone"

Natasha: "Tony I know what happened with Steve, you can't go through something like that again"

Tony: "I'll do anything for them to come back, even if it means doing what I am going to"

*Etri walks up to them*

Etri: "Stark, tell your friends that the gauntlet is finished"

*Etri breaks the mold that made the gauntlet and reveals a new gauntlet, this time more decorative"

Etri: "I have removed the weaknesses that I placed in the original gauntlet, this one should allow you to activate all the stones without any of the side effects"

*Thor and Carol both arrive in front of Etri*

Thor: "Is it done?"

Etri: "Yes"

Thor: "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me"

Etri: "You better bring back my dwarf subjects boy"

Carol: "Dwarfs? like Snow White?"

Thor: "I will"

Etri: "And this time finish the job"

*Thor grabs the gauntlet and carries it*

Tony: "We will get the soul stone, we'll be back in no time"

Nebula: "You have to go to these coordinates, oh and take this"

*Nebula hands Tony a container device*

Nebula: "Don't touch any infinty stone with your hands, it will destroy you"

Tony: "Thanks"

Nebula: "Good luck"

Steve: "Go back home, once we get the stones in the gauntlet we can undo what Thanos did"

Scott: "Sure"

Steve: "See you back in the quantum realm"


	4. Soul for a Soul

*Tony and Cap both use the vortex manipulators to arrive in 19 December 1991, while they travel*

Tony: "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did"

Steve: "You have nothing to be sorry for, I should have told you what happened, it's my fault"

Tony: "I attacked Bucky for something he had no control of, I should have realised that"

Steve: "You realised that the car crash that they were in was faked by HYDRA, it shook you to your core, Tony don't blame yourself for what happened"

Tony: "Now we're on the way to sacrifice my mother for the last stone"

Steve: "I guess fate is teaching you a lesson"

"I've learned my lessons the hard way"

*Tony and Steve look in shock as they hear the voice, they relax as they see it is Carol*

Tony: "Carol why aren't you with everyone else?"

Carol: "I wanted to explore the planet, wouldn't you?"

Steve: "That's fair enough"

Tony: "You could have asked to come long"

Carol: "I forgot, Nebula asked me to accompany you to Vormir, said that there's something more dangerous than the soul stone"

Tony: "We aren't going to get the stone, we're going to get the sacrifice"

Carol: "Tony's mother, right?"

Tony: "Yes, before she is killed by Cap's brainwashed buddy"

Carol: "I'm sorry for what happened"

Tony: "Thank you, but we have something bigger to deal with right now"

Steve: "Tony's right, we can deal with this later"

*The Vortex puts them on a roadside, the sky is dark and the road is lit by orange lights*

*A car rushes by them and so does a motorcycle*

 **December 16, 1991**

Tony: "We're here"

*They tail the Winter Soldier until he causes the crash of the Starks*

*Tony looks away in sadness as his father is killed, unable to anything to save them, Steve and Carol both put a hand on his shoulders*

*As Maria is about to die, Carol flies out and knocks out the winter soldier, Maria looks on in shock*

*Tony gets his mother out of the car and proceeds to explain*

Maria: "Who are you?, are you here to rescue me?, please get some help my husband is injured"

Tony: "I'm sorry, Dad, I mean, your husband we can't do anything for him"

Maria: "Dad, you don't look like my son….. Tony?, how is this possible, and is that Steve, Howard would be so happy to see you!"

Tony: "I'm from the future, so is Steve, he didn't die all those years ago, he was frozen"

Maria: "You created time travel?, I knew my son would create such an amazing thing"

Tony: "Mom, our world has been attacked, an alien warlord wiped out half of everything including some of our friends, us three are only a few survivors"

Maria: "My goodness!, are you alright?"

Tony: "Yes we are, this alien is called Thanos, he collected 6 infinty stones that control part of reality, we have 5 of them, we need the last one, it's called the Soul Stone"

Maria: "Can you not retrieve it?"

Tony: *fighting back tears* "Thanos sacrificed his own daughter for the stone, without any hesitation"

Maria: "And you need to sacrifice me for the stone right?"

Tony: *eyes filling up with tears* "I'm sorry, if there was another way.."

Maria: "I knew that I couldn't go on when Howard died right in front of me, my entire life taken away in an instant, I'll do it, I'll be your sacrifice son"

Steve: "You don't need to do this, Ms Stark"

Maria: "Steve, it's okay, if your world is saved from this alien then it will be worth it"

Tony: *hands his mother a circular device* "Wear this, we'll get the soul stone using this"

*The 4 then head to Vormir and climb up the steps*

 **Vormir**

"Welcome Anthony, son of Howard, Carol, daughter of Joseph, Maria, daughter of Carbonell"

Tony: "Who's there?" *puts his hand in front of his mother*

Steve: "That voice, it seems familiar"

Carol: "Guys get behind me, this doesn't seem same safe!"

Tony: "You know us"

"It's is my duty to know all those who journey here, I was banished here a long time ago when I held an infinity stone, it cast me here"

Steve: "It can't be."

"Yes Captain, it is" *Camera shows Red Skull draped in a cloak*

Carol: "YOU!, *Carol readies her fists to fire a photon blast at Red Skull, stepping in front of Tony and Steve* "Tell us how to get the soul stone or I'll blast that cloak of your strawberry shaped head"

R.S: "Fraulein, I cannot do any harm, neither can you to me, I believe you already know how to retrieve the stone

Steve: "How are you alive? I saw you disintegrating in front of me?"

R.S: "The Tessarct burned my hand, banishing me here, I should not have taken it so lightly"

Tony: "So I'm guessing you get the soul stone by sacrificing something you love"

R.S: "We all think we are ready for the sacrifice, we are all wrong"

*Tony guides his mother into the cliff edge*

Tony: "I'm sorry mom, if there was another way, I would have done it"

Maria: *holding her son's face* "I know you will save the universe, you're my son, Howard would have been proud of you, he always was, he didn't know how to show it to you, he cared about you, he would have been overjoyed to see you working alongside Steve*

Tony: "I love you Mom"

Maria: "I love you too son"

*Tony tearfully pushes his mother off the cliff, causing Tony to weep uncontrollably, crying more tears than Thanos did, Steve and Carol run to him to hold him while Steve hugs him, the rift between them beginning to heal, Red Skull looks on in sympathy*

*The skies begin to glow white and consume the trio*

*Tony awakens with the soul stone floating above his right hand, he sees Steve and Carol begin to awaken and stand up, Tony guides the now soul stone into the container that Nebula gave him*

Steve: "I'm sorry Tony, I lost my mother but never like this"

Carol: "I cannot imagine what you're going through, you really loved your mom didn't you?"

Tony: "Yeah, I did, but we need to go to the others, we need to put the stones in the glove"

Steve: "Yeah, we need to"

*The trio then shrink to the quantum realm, they head to Nidavleir again due to them needing the Uru equipment from the blacksmith*

 **Nidavilier**

Nat: "Did you do it?"

Tony: "Yes"

Nat: *hugs Tony* "We're here for you, we will always be, you can bring her back after we undo what Thanos has done"

Tony: "Yeah, let's put the stones in there then, we haven't got time to waste"

*Rocket opens the orb and puts the Power stone in the gauntlet first, the area fills with purple energy before going back to the Gauntlet*

*Scott shrinks and retrieves the space stone with giant prongs, he gives it to Steve who places it in and puts it in the gauntlet second, the forge lights up with a blue aura before going back to the gauntlet*

*Thor guides the Reality stone in third, the liquid Aether causing the tools around them to levitate before becoming a solid stone, the tools drop in the process, Thor remembers how Malekieth used it against him*

*Tony opens the container and places the Soul Stone in the last gauntlet, this causes Tony and everyone else around them to subtly glow orange before going back to normal, He remembers his mother in the process*

*Bruce goes to open the Eye of Aggamotto but before he does so, his hand recoils when he touches it, remembering that he needs the help of a sorcerer*

Bruce: "I can't open the necklace, we need to go back to New York, to get Wong's help in opening it"

Tony: "Why can't you ask Strange?"

Bruce: "I don't think he can appear whenever he wants to Tony"

Tony: "He disintegrated right in front of me and then showed up as an orange ghost right in front of us, I think he can appear anytime he wants to Bruce"

*When he finishes that sentence, a piece of paper falls to Tony, he picks it up and looks at it, it reads "Go to Wong, I'm a bit busy right now!"*

Tony: *surprised and not surprised at the same time* "Never mind then, put the mind stone in the gauntlet and let's take it to New York"

*Natasha then gently places the mind stone in the center of the gauntlet, this causes a subtle glow around the team before disappearing*

Steve: "5 down, 1 to go"

*The team shrink down and go to the quantum realm, while inside..*

"Banner why you cause me pain?!"

*Bruce hears something and turns to look, he sees the empty space of the quantum realm as they travel, he turns back*

"Why you only use me?!, why must I suffer?!"

*Bruce turns back again; the other Avengers see this and start to question him*

Natasha: "Bruce, are you okay?"

Bruce: "Yeah, I just have a headache"

*As Bruce turns around he is surprised at what he sees, he sees a hut, in a green forest, he tries to tell the Avengers, but they are not there, he is in this luscious forest, surrounded by animals*

*He walks on, he admires this scene, he sees a large shadow, this creature turns around and faces Bruce, he recoils but recognizes the shadow*

Bruce: "Hey Big Guy"

*The camera shows the Hulk, he is relaxed but with a stern face*

Hulk: "Banner, why have you come?"

Bruce: "I don't know, I was just trying to get the stones and then I came here"

Hulk: "What stones?"

Bruce: "The Infinity Stones, the stones Thanos used to kill half of all life"

Hulk: "Thanos, he beat me"

Bruce: "Yeah, he had quite an effect on you didn't he"

Hulk: "He beat me, beat me like nothing"

Bruce: "That isn't your fault Hulk, you can't blame yourself for that"

Hulk: "Half of everything is gone because of me if only I beat him"

Bruce: "He had the Power Stone, even if you beat him, he could have killed you"

Hulk: "I fight no more, not anymore"

Bruce: "Why not?!"

Hulk: "You make me a tool, weapon, only use to fight, not anything else, only destroy, only to save yourself, no more, Hulk is done, no more fighting"

Bruce: "When I transform, you fight, not me, I don't make you fight, you do it because you want to, you faced Thanos when he had the power stone without hesitation, you did the right thing"

Hulk: "Yes, but for you, you would not have survived what happened"

Bruce: "Come on work with me, we need your help, you could be what we need against Thanos"

Hulk: "Thanos stronger, Avengers would lose"

Bruce: "We're collecting the stones, the Avengers are going to use them to bring what Thanos took, we're not going to fight"

*Hulk is interested but looks sad*

Hulk: "Only for fighting, it leads to fighting all the time"

Bruce: "You don't have to fight if you don't want to, I promise"

Hulk: "What do you mean Banner?"

Bruce: "If there's a situation where you don't want to come out, I'll do it myself, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to"

Hulk: "You promise?"

Bruce: "Yeah, come on"

*Hulk gets up and walks to Banner*

Bruce: "What do you say?"

*The camera cuts to the Hulk but then back to Banner in the Quantum Realm, he is in disbelief as he looks around to see he is surrounded by his friends as they take the gauntlet back home, he wonders if this is a dream, his veins glow a slight green before he realizes that he talked with the Hulk*

Tony: "Bruce you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost"

Bruce: "N-no, no I haven't"

Tony: "You look like it"

Bruce: "Must be being in the quantum realm for too long"

Scott: "Alright we're arriving in New York"

Tony: "We need to go to the Sanctum, we need to undo the spell Strange put on the stone"

Scott: "Okay, make sure you get home safe"

*Tony and Bruce head off to the Sanctum*

Scott: "Okay everyone ready, arriving in three, two.."

Carol: "Umm, Scott, something's wrong with my device"

Scott: "What?!"

*Screen flashes white and cuts to Tony and Bruce in the New York Sanctum with Wong"

Wong: "You've got the stones?"

Bruce: "Everything including the time stone"

Tony: "Yeah, now we just need to undo what Thanos did"

Wong: "Why do you need me for then?"

Tony: "Your boss has put something on the stone, we could have done it on Nidavelir but we needed a sorcerer to undo it"

Wong: "Oh yes, the spell the ancient one used to seal the Eye from falling into the wrong hands, it's a simple spell but it's quite unbreakable"

Tony: "Can you remove it then?"

Wong: "Sure"

*Wong puts on the stone and makes some finger signs causing the eye of aggamoto to glow orange and then back to normal"'

Wong: "It now will listen to you Stark, treat it well"

Stark: "Sure, how do I get the stone out then?"

Wong: "You just ask it"

*The radio's of the two Avengers activate*

Steve: "Tony are you there?"

Tony: "What happened?"

Steve: "Scott and Carol are stuck in the quantum realm"

Tony: "How?"

Steve: "While we were about to take the gauntlet out, Carol's Quantum device started malfunctioning, Scott went to help her and then his device malfunctioned as well"

Tony: "We'll be right there"

Wong: "Good luck with your mission"

Bruce: "Thanks"

 **At the Avengers Facility**

*The Avengers are gathered around, Thor, Rocket, and Nebula are seen outside*

Tony: "Scott are you there? can you read?"

Scott: *through the radio* "Tony, is that you, Thank God, I thought I was gonna be trapped here again"

Clint: "At least you someone to keep you company haven't you"

*Shot cuts to the Quantum Realm*

Carol: "I'm sorry I dragged you into this Scott"

Scott: "That's not your fault, we can fix this Carol"

Carol: "If we're stuck here at least the view is nice"

Scott: "Oh yeah, if you had a camera you could claim it as the Andromeda and sell it for like 100 bucks per pop"

*Back to the Avengers Facility, a closeup shot on Natasha*

Natasha: "Do you have the gauntlet with you"

Carol: *through the radio* "Yeah, I have it"

Natasha: "Keep it in sight, do not lose it"

*Back to the Quantum Realm*

Scott: "I'm not sure how we can lose something like that"

Tony: "Scott, Carol we're gonna get you out okay, Banner and I will work something out, stay on Comms"

Scott: "Okay, just get us out in time"

Steve: "I'll tell the other three, they may want to help us"

*As Tony leaves to work with Banner, Dr. Strange appears once again a few minutes later*

Tony: "AHH, you got to warn us when you do that"

Strange: "Won't be as fun then would it"

Thor: "What news do you bring us, Wizard" *Rocket and Nebula walk in after him*

Strange: "It's not good, Thanos is heading for Earth once again"

Thor: "How is that possible, he should have no idea what we're doing"

Strange: "That doesn't matter, we have to move on to the next part of the plan"

Tony: "We have the gauntlet don't we, we can just bring it back from the quantum realm and bring back everyone"

Strange: "You have all the stones?!"

Tony: "Yeah, I have your eye thing around my neck"

*The Eye of Aggomoto appears around Tony, Strange looks shocked that he has it around his neck, then back to normal*

Strange: "I see you've undone the protection spell"

Tony: "Wong did it, said the stone listens to my command"

Strange: "As much as I hate it, I'm going to allow this, for now, wait did you say the gauntlet is in the quantum realm?"

Tony: "Yeah"

Strange: "Keep it there, do not use it until you have to"

Thor: "Surely we should use it as soon as possible!"

Strange: "If you bring the gauntlet to the present time or any time, the stones would disappear from Thanos's hand"

Steve: "Why?"

Strange: "The Quantum realm is beyond time, what happens there does not affect the world out here, as long as the gauntlet is there, Thanos believes the stones are his"

Clint: "What a coincidence, as Thanos is heading to Earth, the Gauntlet is out of reach"

Strange: "I agree, it seems as if the glove is protecting you"

Tony: "Where is Thanos?"

Strange: "He's on a planet about 2 million light-years away, his armies will arrive on Earth in a few hours"

Tony: "Why don't we end the fight right there, take it right to him?"

Strange: "What?!, Stark are you crazy, you did this on Titan and we lost!"

Tony: "Only because Quill decided to attack him, if we manage to subdue him again we can win"

Strange: "This not part of the plan Stark!, we have to gather soldiers"

Tony: "Soldiers? is he bringing an army?"

Strange: "Yes, an army bigger than the Outriders, bigger than what tried to invade New York"

Tony: "So I say we take the fight to him"

Strange: "Stark, if you go to face him you could die, if you are not with your friends then we have lost this fight"

Tony: "If we don't stop him on whatever planet he is on he will kill millions more, do you really want that on your conscience"

Strange: "You have a part to play in this, if you die, then there is no way we can bring them back"

Tony: "Then I won't die, simple as that"

Strange: "Fine, stop him and come back to Earth safely"

Tony: "Sure, what are the coordinates of the plant he is on"

Strange: "I've put it in your device"

Steve: "I'm coming with you"

Thor: "So am I, I am not going to lose more friends to Thanos"

Tony: "Let's go"

Strange: "Wait before you go" *takes time stone and puts it into a pocket dimension* "You are not taking the stone to him, not again"

*Steve and Tony shrink and head of to the planet*

Natasha: "Doc will they be alright?"

Strange: "Yeah, if they don't mess up we might be done early"

*Screen cuts to black and zooms in on the quantum realm*

Carol: "Scott, do have any idea what went wrong with my device"

Scott: "I think the stones interfered with your device, must have blown the device responsible for stable travel"

Carol: "Didn't you build this, you can fix it right?"

Scott: "Yeah, let me take a look at it" *sees a part broken, circuitry fried*

Carol: "Really wish a radioshack was here"

Scott: "If there was a radioshack here I would have come here often they're back home and we can't go there"

Carol: "I'm sorry you lost your friends"

Scott: "It's okay, we all lost something, not just you"

Carol: "I was helping out on a faraway planet, I held a child of a friend as she disintegrated in my hands "

Scott: "I can't imagine what it must be to lose a child"

Carol: "There is no word to describe the pain, I'm going to tear Thanos apart for what he did!"

Scott: "We all want a piece of him, but these infinity stones are very powerful"

Carol: "What if we used the stones to get out of here?"

Scott: "We can try but.."

Carol: "There's no time, we stay trapped here and everyone we care about is lost we have to try Scott"

Scott: *throws shrinking disc towards the gauntlet*

Scott: "Ok then, you wanna do the honors"

*Carol slides her left hand on the gauntlet, the stones reply to her in a calming manner, she then moves the glove *

Scott: "You okay Carol?"

Carol: "Yeah, the gauntlet seems to be alive, as if it's communicating with me"

Scott: "Carol can you teleport us out"

Carol: "Yeah"

*The space stone in the gauntlet glows bright blue and a portal begins to open but then closes, there are some pieces of tech flying in front of Carol and Scott"

Carol: "The stones won't let me, I tried but it brought all of this kit"

Scott: "I can use it to make repair the device"

*Scott then repairs the device and the device on Carol's hand is back to normal*

Carol: "Avengers, come in, we have fixed the issue, we are about to extract the gauntlet"

Natasha: *on comm* "Carol, keep the stones in the quantum realm, we can't risk bringing the stones out"

Carol: "Why?"

Natasha: "What happens there doesn't affect the real world, we can use that as our trump card, when we need it the most"

Carol: "Are you sure?"

Natasha: "Yes, Tony, Steve, and Thor arrived from the battle with Thanos"

Scott: "Alright we can extract everything except the stones, arriving back home in 3, 2.."

Natasha: "There's been a change of plan, Scott put in these coordinates, meet us there"

Scott: "Why did something happen?"

Natasha: "You have to see yourself, we had a situation"

Carol: "Are you guys okay?"

Natasha: "Yeah, we are, thanks to Bruce"

Scott: "Where are we off too"

Natasha: "The place where Thanos wiped out half of all life"

*Screen cuts to Tony, Steve, and Thor on green farmland*

 ** _Scantuary II_**

Steve: "So this where he is"

Tony: "Seems like it, Nebula said something about a retirement home"

Thor: "I thought he was building an army, not being a farmer"

Tony: "If we find him and then take the gauntlet back home, we might just do this without the hassle"

Steve: "We always had hassle, it doesn't exactly work out for the batter"

Thor: "The hassle of it makes it more fun doesn't it?"

*The trio then hear noises and Steve tells them to hide behind a rock formation, he sees Thanos in full armor and him using the gauntlet to bring back his Ships and army, it includes Chitauri and Outriders which board the ships*

Tony: "We have to destroy those ships, if they reach Earth, people would die"

Steve: "Our main priority is taking the gauntlet away from Thanos, with it he's basically unstoppable"

Thor: "Stark is right, we need to destroy the ships, but we also need the gauntlet back"

Tony: "How do you want to do this then? we go up to Thanos and ask him for the gauntlet?"

Steve: "I can destroy the ships, you two get the gauntlet"

Thor: "I have been waiting for this moment since the day he killed my friends, I will be glad to kill him with my friends"

Tony: "We don't need to kill him, we just needed the gauntlet"

Thor: "So be it"

*Thanos looks at his spaceships, loaded with his fallen soldiers, he looks content and is ready for the conquest of Earth, ready to stop the Avengers from stopping his plan, his plan that he worked so hard for*

*He hears an explosion and goes to investigate it, he uses the space and mind stone to project his consciousness to see what it was, he sees nothing and heads back to his body*

Tony: "This is how you spend your retirement, trying to destroy my planet!"

*Thanos looks in shock, he didn't expect Stark to show up right at his farmland, his home, he should have killed him on Titan*

Thanos: "How did you find me Stark?"

Tony: "It's not hard to find a purple grape"

Thor: "All of the misery you caused us, all of the pain, it ends now"

Thanos: "Is the world not balanced, is it not a paradise I promised?"

Thor: "Did you even look at what happened to your paradise, our world is in chaos, we lost so much"

Thanos: "Your race will survive, a small price for salvation"

Thor: "To all the people you've killed, we will Avenge them!"

*At the mention of this, the ships all explode, causing Thanos to turn and look at what happened, he sees his ships up in flames, he looks in shock and question before realizing that there was more than 2, the Asgardian king, Stark, and the human that he faced on the way to the mind stone*

*Steve then enlarges in his quantum gear alongside Thor and Tony, he has his Vibranuim Shields on his hands*

*Tony then suits up seamlessly, his new and repaired Mark 50 enclosing him, Thor begins glowing with lightning flames coming out of him*

Thanos: "Very Clever, distracting me long enough to blow up my ships, if you wanted to die here then so be it!"

*Thanos then has his armor form around him, he uses the power and space stone to blast all three of them at the same time by the use of portals, the three of them then dodge and scatter, Iron Man then blasts Thanos in the face with a repulsor blasts with distracts him for a moment before Thor smashes him across the face with Storm-Breaker, causing him to stagger for a few minutes , he tries to use the reality stone to turn Stormbreaker into a piece of wood before the gauntlet backfires and causes Thanos to get confused and pain in his arm, Thor looks confused before hitting him with a lightning blast, Thanos then uses the reality stone to trap Thor in a transparent cage, Captain America then runs up and strikes him across the face, he uses the time stone to make his shield turn to dustcause him to get distracted, Thanos then almost uses the power stone to kill him before Iron Man launches misslies at him, Thanos then uses the reailty stone to try and grab him as flies in the sky with the use of roots, Iron Man hits him in the head with a few more repulsor blasts before Thanos then uses the reality and space stone to teleport him and hold him down, he breaks out it using his strength, Thor breaks out of his cage by cracking the with the hammer edge of Stormbreaker, he gets a clean shot but slightly hesitates remebering his trauma when he let Thanos snap half of all life out of exsistence, he nevertherless launches his axe and incapacitaes him by knocking him out for a few moments, Iron Man tries to grab the gauntlet out of his hands before Steve comes in and helps him, Thor joins in but he should've done so a few seconds earlier as Thanos gets up and blasts the 3 Avengers away from him*

Thanos: "Enough!"

*Thanos uses the space, reality, power stones to hold the three Avengers down*

Thanos: "You have fought valiantly, I hope they remember you, your deaths will be in vain, you didn't even avenge the fallen you set out to do"

*Thanos then blasts the trio before summoning his double edge blade with the use of the space, time and reality stone, he walks to where they are and activates all the stones and prepares to disintegrate them*

*Suddenly, unbeknownst to Thanos and even the Avengers themselves, the space stone activates whilst the other stones deactivate and transports the Avengers across the galaxy, Thanos looks in shock at what happened*

*Shot changes to Banner, Nat, Clint, Rhodes, Nebula and Rocket in the Avengers HQ, they are working on getting Scott and Carol out of the Quantum Realm, Bruce is with Rocket, looking at a computer screen*

 **Earth:** **Avengers HQ**

Rocket: "I never knew something like the quantum realm even existed, never thought I'd be going there myself"

Bruce: "I never thought I'd be talking to a raccoon"

Rocket: "What's a Racoon?"

Clint: "That's what you are, wait are you actually telling me you don't know what you are?"

Rocket: "There's nothing like me except me"

Nebula: "He just looks like one of your Earth-like animals"

Natasha: "So what is he?"

Nebula: "He's a halfworlder, he had years of genetic and cybernetic enhancements done to his body"

Rocket: "She means I was built, torn apart and put back together over and over again"

Rhodey: "Must have been tough"

Rocket: "You have no idea"

Natasha: "I was trained since I was a child, I was a ruthless assassin"

Nebula: "What caused you to change?"

Natasha: "I encountered Clint" *puts a hand on Clint's shoulder* "He showed me a different path"

Clint: "And we are all glad that she is still with us"

Rhodey: "She could kick all of our asses and not break a sweat"

Nebula: "You humans can change, I don't think I can"

Natasha: "What makes you say that?"

Nebula: "I've committed so many acts of murder and evil all for my adopted father, I realized too late what path I was on"

Rocket: "You helped us save the galaxy when we had to deal with Ego"

Nebula: "One act of kindness isn't enough, there's so much red in my ledger"

Clint: "Hey, we're all trying to save the world here, you can start with that"

Natasha: "It starts slow, then the ledger gets cleaner, be patient"

*At this moment, multiple canisters of tear gas and flashbangs roll inside of the Avengers HQ, Clint notices it*

Clint: "Everyone down, Bruce stay down"

*Bruce then ducks underneath the desk that he hides underneath, Clint and Natasha hide behind one desk, Rhodes, Rocket, and Nebula do the same, with Rocket on Rhodes' shoulder*

*Multiple Men arrive inside the Avengers Facility, they have rifles and masks, The remaining Avengers then get up and fight them, Natasha alongside Clint takes out multiple Men, Rhodes, and the 2 guardians also fight, taking out 2 dozen dudes, Bruce tries to get Carol and Scott out of the Quantum Realm desperately*

*Then out of nowhere, all 5 get shot by electric blasts, incapacitating them, out walks a figure, he is in light combat gear and holds a gun which is smoking, he has grey hair and an old face*

Rhodes: "General Ross how did you find us?"

Ross: "Facial recognition gave us a match when one of your teammates showed up on the streets"

Clint: "I guess you haven't come all this way to say hello"

Ross: "You three are under arrest, *looking at Rocket and Nebula* "What the hell are those things?"

Rocket: "You watch your mouth pal or I'm going to stick the gun right up your ass!"

Nebula: "Have you never seen an alien before?"

Ross: "Arrest them to, we can experiment in them too"

*He notices Bruce still working*

Ross: "Bruce"

Bruce: "H..Hi General Ross"

Ross: "It's been a long time since I saw you"

Bruce: "I guess so, how are you?"

Ross: "Not so bad"

*Then out of nowhere Ross shoots Banner right in the chest, Bruce grabs his chest and falls*

Ross: "You killed my daughter Bruce, I should have taken you in from the start"

*Natasha, Clint and Rhodes look on in shock, silence for a few minutes as it shows Bruce bleeding out*

*The platoon of men then cuff all 5 Avengers and proceed to leave*

"I didn't kill your daughter, neither did the Avengers, it was Thanos"

*Ross turns around in surprise and shock, he sees Bruce but without the bullet wound*

"Let my friends go, this is what accords have done hasn't it, even were trying to save the world because we haven't signed it, you're trying to arrest us"

*Bruce's eyes have turned bright green*

Ross: "I'm surprised you haven't died already, the accords were meant to control the destruction that you have caused!"

Bruce: "The Accords are trying to control the Avengers, we won't stand for it, not anymore, now let my friends go"

Ross: *Chuckles* "What if I don't want to?"

Bruce: *in a dual voice between Hulk and Bruce* "We might have something to say about that"

*Bruce's skin turns green, he gets larger, he becomes the hulk once again but he looks different, he looks a lot like Bruce but greener*

Ross: "What the hell are you Banner?"

"Banner?, they are here, I am they, unfortunately for you Ross, I am Banner and Hulk together, I am Professor Hulk!"

*Professor Hulk speaks in a dual voice between Bruce and Hulk himself, flashbacks to the Quantum Realm show that Hulk and Banner shook hands, becoming a single entity*

*Ross looks in in fear, he orders his men to attack P.H but they are no match, P.H tears through them like it's nothing, this distraction is enough to allow the other 5 to escape, P.H destroys the Avengers HQ in the process*

Natasha: "Everyone outside!"

*All the 5 then run outside, Nebula helps Rhodes to get out while Rocket runs alongside them, Clint runs alongside Natasha*

Ross: "Retreat!, we will be back for them"

*P.H chases them outside, they all board the helicopters and fly away, P.H doesn't attack the men as they board the choppers, he turns to the remaining Avengers and transforms back into Bruce, he has a tattered shirt and blue shorts, he runs to the Avengers*

Clint: "I thought you couldn't transform?"

Bruce: "I couldn't when we were traveling with the gauntlet something happened, we made a deal, we became one"

Rocket: "Teraa hs green giants too, this planet is amazing ha!"

Natasha: "We thought you died when Ross shot you"

Rhodey: "I was about to kick his ass when he did that"

Natasha: "Maybe the guys that were holding you down had something to say about that"

Bruce: "I'm sorry, I should have told you we could transform"

Nebula: "You formed a deal with this monster?, the mind and souls stones must have done so"

Bruce: "I guess so"

Rocket: "So Professor Hulk huh"

Bruce: "Do you not like it?"

Rocket: "No, no it's pretty good, too chalky though"

Bruce: "Thanks"

*The trio of Cap, Thor, and Iron Man then arrive right in front of the Avengers Facility, all 5 then run towards the trio concerned*

Natasha: "What happened?"

Tony: "We got our asses kicked"

Steve: "I think that's an understatement, he nearly killed us"

Thor: "I'm sorry, I failed"

Tony: "We all did Thor, not just you"

Steve: "He's coming to Earth, and Strange was right, he's bringing an entire army, he's not going to stop"

Thor: "We have to prepare ourselves"

Tony: "Let's head back inside...what the hell happened?"

Rhodey: "Ross and his men turned right up at our doorstep, tried to arrest us, shot Bruce and then he trashed the place"

Rocket: "You should have seen the look in the old trashbag's face, it was like he's seen a ghost"

Thor: "Is this Ross person the man who tried to control you, control the Avengers?"

Steve: "Yes, it tore us apart, called us dangerous"

Thor: "I will talk with his later but we need to go elsewhere"

Tony: "Wait Bruce did you transform into the Hulk!?"

Bruce: "Sort of, we made a deal, we became one?"

Tony: "What like a fusion dance?"

Bruce: "When we were in the quantum realm, and I think it's because of the Soul and Mind Stone, I sort of met the Hulk"

Thor: "That's wonderful, I'm glad we have the Hulk back!, we can both defeat Thanos together"

Bruce: "Actually, we prefer the term, Professor Hulk"

Tony: "This professor hulk must have your brain and the strength of the hulk together then"

Bruce: "Yeah, we are now one"

Steve: "We can't stay here, Ross and can just come back and try to arrest us again"

Tony: "Where do you suggest we go, Captain?"e

Steve: "There's only one place left" *looks at Natasha*

Natasha: "I'll tell Scott and Carol"

Tony: "Steve where?"

Steve: "Wakanda"


	5. Author's Break

Hey Guys how have you been? Doing pretty well I hope

I haven't been able to write as much due to exams and general studying, who knew doing engineering was hard(!).

Regarding the release of Captian Marvel and what she has been doing for the past 24 years, how she is introduced is going to be altered slightly but not too much, consider this story my own version and not a copy of what may happen, the stories that the MCU have been telling us is what inspired me to write this

The rest of the story will be completed before the release of Endgame, so look forward to that, I would give some teases but it would spoil the entire thing, l will give you a hint, there is going to be a BIG Scene near the end of the story which I hope would really happen in the actual film.

See you in April


	6. The End is near

*The Avengers then board the Benetar and head off to Wakanda*

Steve: "Natasha, does Okoye know that we're going to be arriving there?"

Natasha: "Yes, she was glad that we're alive"

Carol: *on comm* "There's a hidden city on Earth this whole time?"

Tony: "Was a hidden city, the King of Wakanda decided to reveal it's secret"

Carol:*on comms* "That was really nice"

Thor: "Yes, it was, I must have missed a lot during my search for the stones"

Tony: "You wouldn't believe it Thor, their tech is advanced, they have stuff that I've invented so much earlier"

Bruce: "Tony's a bit jealous, especially since all of their tech was made by a teenager"

Tony: "I'm just saying give me Vibraninum and I could do better"

Clint: "I think Vision counts"

Tony: "Thanks Barton"

Thor: "If this place is as advanced as your tech Stark we may have a chance against Thanos"

Rocket: "I just want to see how good their weapons are!"

Nebula: "Do you only think about guns?"

Rocket: "Well yeah, wouldn't you?"

Bruce: "Professor Hulk really wants a go at Thanos"

Natasha: "Slow down there Bruce, you need to know how to fight, didn't Thanos kick your ass last time"

Bruce: "Yeah, could you train me?"

Natasha: "Sure just make sure we land first"

Rhodey: "Don't bow this time Bruce, you made yourself look a right fool"

Bruce: "You better make sure you don't slip"

*The Benetar lands and opens, all Avengers then walks out, Rocket is amazed at what he sees, M'Baku and Okoye wait for them, they are wearing their traditional armor*

Steve: "I'm sorry we had no other choice"

M'Baku: *shakes Steve's hand* "It is okay Captain Rodgers, we are glad to work with the Avengers"

Natasha: "We need a place to stay low"

Okoye: "You've come to the right place, Wakanda will protect you as long as you need, we heard about the plan"

Natasha: "I'm sorry for your loss"

M'Baku: "You can bring them back, we were overjoyed to hear you could do this"

Tony: "Hi, is there a lab I could use"

Okoye: "Yes you can come with me"

*Tony and all the other Avengers walk towards the lab, Tony looks in awe as he looks around the lab*

Bruce: "Where's Shuri?"

Okoye: "She's dead, I found her ashes by the table over there"

*Steve holds his head as a sign of respect, Bruce looks on in sadness*

Steve: "I'm sorry"

Bruce: "I can't believe it, I thought she was one of the other lucky ones"

Tony: "She also locked her stuff out too, I can't use any of it"

*Natasha's comms activate*

Carol: *through the comms* "Nat I think I can help you with this problem"

*The middle of the room then glows and then ashes form, the ashes take up a human form and vanish revealing Shuri in her clothes before she got dusted*

Okoye: "What is this?"

Natasha: "Carol what did you do?"

Carol: *through the comms* "I kinda used the gauntlet to bring a single person back, I tried doing it for everyone that was taken away but it didn't allow me to, you're welcome"

Shuri: "That took longer than expected"

M'Baku: "Welcome back girl"

Shuri: "Your Highness"

Tony: "I guess you must have been the next choice after T'Challa then"

M'Baku: "Yes, he was my friend, I was honured that I was chosen, I have done my best"

Shuri: "I was surprised that they picked you, I thought they could have gone with someone younger"

M'Baku: "Don't make me turn you into ashes again girl"

Clint: "Lighten up man, she's just joking"

Shuri: "I suppose you want me to unlock my lab, Mr. Stark?"

Tony: "That would be nice"

*Shuri speaks Xhosa into a device and the entire lab unlocks itself, Tony looks in amazement as it happens*

Rocket: "So this is the lab of the most advanced country on Earth then?"

Shuri: "You're so cute!, can I pet him?!"

Thor: "He doesn't like to be touched, sorry"

Rocket: "Why does everyone want to treat me like an animal?"

Shuri: *looking disappointed* "I have important news to tell you, the others they are preparing themselves for the final battle"

Steve: "I didn't see you alongside your brother?"

Shuri: "I was cloaked, the old man with the cape told me to hide, told me to wait until you got me out, to report back to you"

Thor: "Why were you hidden?"

Shuri: "He said that Thanos knew all the souls that went in the Soul Stone, when I first appeared there he hid me from the gaze of him, so I could do my mission"

Tony: "What was your mission?"

Shuri: "To make sure everyone was safe, so that every person that arrived there knew what was going on"

Clint: "Did you see my family?"

Shuri: "I did, the caped man told me about everyone that was there, she was frightened but I told her that you were going to bring them home"

Clint: "Thanks Shuri"

Shuri: "They are also training, they are preparing themselves for the final moment, they have great faith in you"

Steve: "I guess we better get to work, this is our final chance at stopping Thanos, we have to be ready, we will bring them back, Whatever it takes"

Thor: "I will gather help, Earth needs the Avengers"

Rocket: "Yeah they do, they need more help, we will get it, Nebula come along"

*Thor, Rocket and Nebula then leave for outer space*

Scott: *on comms* "Natasha, the stones are safely in the quantum realm, we're ready to get out"

Natasha: "Do it"

*Scott and Carol then extract themselves out of the quantum realm, the gauntlet is smoking as there are cracks on the gauntlet*

Tony: "Oh great, now it's broken"

Carol: "Using it to bring back one person badly damaged it, I tried to fix it but it didn't work"

Tony: "At least you two are back"

Scott: "Yeah, so this is Wakanda?"

Shuri: "Yes it is, surprised?"

Scott: "Yeah, I thought something like this would never exist"

Tony: "Bruce, Scott, Rocket, Shuri help us fix the gauntlet"

Shuri: "We need to the same material to fix it"

Tony: "I only have a few blocks of the stuff *pulls out the Uru that Etri gave him*

Bruce: "You still have that?"

Tony: "Yeah, why wouldn't I"

Shuri: "That's not gonna be enough"

Rocket: "We need to use a different material, something as strong as this but more"

Scott: "Can't we go to Thor's dwarf friend?"

Rocket: "I don't think he has enough left, he built the replacement gauntlet with what he had left"

Shuri: "We have to use Vibranuim?"

Rocket: "What's Vibranuim"

Shuri: "Only the most versatile metal on the planet"

Rocket: "What can it do?"

Shuri: "It can heal spinal wounds, it's near indestructible, vibration absorbent, it has a lot of uses"

Rocket: "Cool, how are you going to get it?"

Shuri: "We have a mountain of it, I can just get it from our supplies"

Steve: "They're doing their jobs, we need to do ours"

Rhodey: "What is our job Cap other than to stand around"

*While everyone works, Shuri looks at her wrist, it has a time which is counting down, she looks determined, it disappears and Shuri gets back to work*

*Shot then changes to Thor in a village*

*He walks through it as the camera reveals his red cape, his amour then his face*

*He then walks towards someone, the camera then reveals Korg, Miek and Valkyrie*

Thor: "Thank you for taking care of what's left of Asgard"

Korg: "You're welcome"

Valkyrie: "We thought you didn't make it until you showed up here"

Thor: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about what happened"

Korg: "Thanos did this, not you, you tried to protect us"

Thor: "I should have done more"

Valkyrie: "Now you can, if your friends have already assembled the stones then just bring them back"

Thor: "Thanos, he's coming to Earth again, he's going to kill everyone on this planet we need soldiers"

Valkryie: "Then we will join you, we shall defend Asgard and this planet til our dying breaths"

Thor: "You don't need to this if you don't want to"

Korg: "Are you kidding me, it would be an honor to join the God of Thunder in battle"

Thor: "Thank you" *Thor then walks towards a clear area*

Valkyrie: "Where are going?"

Thor: "We need more than 3 fighters, there's a place, full of soldiers"

Valkaryie: "Where?"

Thor: "Valhalla" *Thor then bifrosts himself to Valhalla*

*Thor arrives in a church like environment, there are people drinking and eating on the tables, Thor walks through the people*

"Hello Brother, I knew you would come"

*The Shot revals Loki he is wearing the clothes he had before Thanos attacked*

*The 2 Brothers then hug, tears in both of there eyes*

Thor: "You should have told me you were going to be here"

Loki: "Thanos had to believe that I was truly dead, what I said to Thanos, that was a way to enter Valhalla"

*Both brothers then let go of each other*

Thor: "You've really outdone yourself haven't you?"

Loki: "Yes I have"

"My son"

*Thor turns to see his mother standing with his father, he runs and hugs the both of them*

Frigga: "Loki told us why you were coming, I'm so proud of the man you've turned into, a king"

Thor: "I am no king, I lost almost all of my people, Asgard is merely a few"

Odin: "Asgard still lives, you fought valiantly trying to save your people, that is the mark of a king"

Thor: "We need soldiers, to stop Thanos, he is heading to Midgard, the Avengers are all that stand between him and annihilation"

Loki: "You're friends are going to need more than soldiers, Thanos posses the gauntlet"

Thor: "We have a plan, we need to stop him before he gets his hand on the new gauntlet that we're building"

Odin: "Marvelous, you're a better king than I am, gathering the infinity stones to undo what Thanos did"

"I'm surprised I thought you died when I saw you craft Stormbreaker"

*Thor turns to see Hela, she is wearing Earth-like clothing aking Thor by surprise*

Thor: "Hela"

Odin: "Oh yes, Stormbreaker, a king's weapon, you deserve to carry that, I know you will bring Asgard back to its glory"

Hela: "This would never happen if you let me lead Asgard"

Thor: "You were going to enslave countless realms, I would rather let this happen"

Hela: "You would let million dies so that I wouldn't be on the throne"

Thor: "Peace through enslavement is no peace"

Odin: "He is right Hela, I learned that many millennia ago"

Hela: "Why did you change?"

Odin: "I too led a conquest of the infinity stones, I changed when I discovered the price I had to pay for that power, I couldn't sacrifice you, my firstborn daughter for that power, I realized how much bloodshed I had committed,I held a fake gauntlet so that the Nine Realms would believe that I held that power so it would never fall into chaos, I became Odin Allfather"

Hela: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Odin: "You were just like Thor when he was younger, bloodthirsty, a warrior, you would reject that change like you had done, if I had the wisdom to banish you to Midgard like I did with Thor, made you unworthy of Mjolnir so you had to earn it, you could have turned out so differently, I'm sorry my daughter"

*Hela looks on in reflection, Loki and Thor both look understanding*

Loki: "I allow the soldiers to pass through when the time is right"

Thor: "Thank you Loki"

Odin: "Thor, my son, the Odinforce that I once possed, the power that belongs to a king, it's yours"

Thor: "Thank you father, thank you, everyone, I will always be glad to have you in my life, farewell"

*Thor then bifrosts somewhere else, he arrives, he overlooks the place where Odin dissolved, where Hela escaped his prison*

Thor: "Strange, are you there?"

*Dr. Strange appears next to Thor*

Strange: "Yes I am, what do you need?"

Thor: "We need another weapon, my ax isn't going to be enough"

Strange: "Are you sure this is going to be enough to defeat Thanos?"

Thor: "We have to hope so"

*Strange then conjures up the time stone and Thor then shoots a beam of Thorforce into the ground*

*Shot changes to outer space*

 **Somewhere in Space**

Nebula: "I know what Thanos did, I saw my family, my friends die in front of me, I want to take everything back from Thanos, he killed my sister,tortured me when I was a child, I know the number of losses you faced, I know it seems like all hope is lost, but together we can bring back the people we lost, we can avenge the fallen"

*Shot reveals Kraglin, alongside other Ravagers listening to the conversation, Rocket stands alongside Nebula, the Ravagers discuss,m sounding like they do not want to fight Thanos, Kraglin turns and speaks*

Kraglin: "Thanos killed our friends, he killed Quill *Shot cuts to Rocket as he remembers his family* "We have to do this, this may be our only chance to get them back, what would our friends do if they were alive?, they would risk their lives to bring us back, we have to, we must"

*The Remaining ravagers then come together, pledging themselves to Kraglin, doing this to bring back the ones who were lost to them*

Kragin: "Well that was easy wasn't it?"

Nebula: "The difficult part is fighting Thanos"

*Shot cuts to Steve and the rest of the Avengers in Wakanda*

Steve: "Thanos is going to try and stop us from undoing the decimation,that must never happen, when he arrives on Earth, wherever he is, we will fight him, the soldiers that Thor, Rocket, and Nebula will bring will fight his army, we will help them in any way we can, you see people needing help, you help them, to say that this is serious is an understatement, this may be our only chance to stop Thanos, we have no other choice, this is the fight of our lives, we will bring our friends back, we bring our loved ones back, we will avenge the fallen, whatever it takes"

*The remaining Avengers look on and listen, they are clearly inspired*

Steve: "Carol, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, I need to debrief you personally"

*As they go with Steve, Bruce asks leaves the gauntlet repair, Shuri nods, Bruce runs to Natasha*

Bruce: "Nat, I need your help"

Natasha: "With what?"

Bruce: "We could learn a few moves if we have to fight Thanos again, directly, the other guy doesn't want to loose again"

Natasha: "Yeah, I could teach you"

*She looks at Steve, he nods, Bruce then joins them to train*

*Natasha and Bruce then spar, Bruce is doing ok, they're in a Wakandan training place, it is night outside, glass windows show the lit Inner Wakandan City*

Natasha: "You're not twisting your hips enough, a bigger twist, your punch is stronger"

Bruce: "Yeah, I guess I should have been listening"

Natasha: "That's okay, you're doing well, Thanos would be quaking in his boots"

*Bruce goes to throw a punch, Natasha simply dodges it causing Bruce to lose his balance*

Natasha: "Don't lean into your punches, you lose your balance"

Bruce: "Uh huh"

*Natasha then moves forward towards Bruce, she throws a punch, Bruce blocks it and then holds her in an arm lock position*

Natasha: "When did you learn that?"

Bruce: "Brazil, like it?"

Natasha: "I'm impressed, although you didn't bend your knees"

Bruce: "Huh?"

*Natasha gets out of the arm lock, then kicks Bruce and then executes her signature move, subduing Bruce*

Bruce: "Ow, what was that for?"

Natasha: "Payback for when you left for 2 years"

Bruce: "We're sorry, we didn't mean do what I did"

Natasha: "It doesn't matter, I'm sorry I brought it up, it was in the past"

*Bruce then gets up, Natasha then stands up, letting Bruce get out*

Bruce: "Hey if it makes you feel better when we were on Sakaar, we really appreciated Earth, the Avengers, and you"

Natasha: "Thanks, I guess your vacation made you appreciate the little things"

Bruce: "We wouldn't consider it a vacation, We fought so many people, I was a champion for an alien lunatic"

Natasha: "Thor told me about this, you were a king"

Bruce: "Well, when everyone on that planet was enjoying the ruthless rampage of destruction that you caused it's hard to enjoy it, I was never a king, I was a slave"

Natasha: "How did Thor help you escape?"

Bruce: "I remember waking up in the Quinjet, then meeting Loki and Thor's new friend, we drove a spaceship and then went to Asgard, We had to turn into the Hulk to protect the remaining Asgardians when a giant wolf attack them, that's all I remember"

Natasha: "Then you fought Thanos, got your ass kicked"

Bruce: "Yeah I did, I was surprised"

Natasha: "Sometimes I wish I never went through the Red Room, they took my humanity away from me, made me a monster"

Bruce: "A monster?, Nat you came to help us, risked your life to save others, I turn into a literal monster, a giant green one"

Natasha: "I guess we're both monsters"

Bruce: "It's the choices we made that define who we are, and we are not the monsters we thought we are"

Natasha: "That's a nice way to put it, you better protect me with your big muscles!"

*Bruce laughs at Natasha, she laughs too*

Bruce: "I should"

*They both bond over this moment, seeing their similarities*

Steve: "Are you guys done, I don't want to interrupt anything"

*Natasha and Bruce turns to see Steve, Carol, Okoye, and M'Baku standing in front of them"

Bruce: "Yeah, we're done"

Okoye: "Let me guide you to your chambers, T'Challa would have liked you to have it"

M'Baku: "Indeed, the Avengers are the few outsiders that are welcome here"

Carol: "Thank you"

*The Shot changes to Scott, Rocket, Shuri, and Tony they are working on the gauntlet*

Shuri: "I took a quick glance at your suit, Mr. Stark"

Tony: "You like it?"

Shuri: "Yes, it's like the suit my brother wore when he came back from a civil war he said"

Tony: "You had nanotech before me, impressive"

Shuri: "Getting jealous Mr, Stark?"

Tony: "I rediscovered, correction made an element from the tesseract all in my lab, come back to me when you did that"

*Shuri looks impressed, Tony gives her a smirk and then they carry on working*

Shuri: "Can I as you a personal question Mr. Stark?"

Tony: "Yeah, sure"

Shuri: "What's the Hulk really like?"

Tony: "You think he's a big green rage monster but he's actually a nice guy"

Rocket: "I met him, he trashed the whole place, it was fun!"

Tony: "Well he Bruce did fuse with his green alter ego and Ross tried to invade the place"

Shuri: "Couldn't you have stopped him, Mr. Stark?"

Tony: "We're billions of lightyears away trying to stop Thanos"

Scott: "And I was trapped in the Quantum realm"

Shuri: "We've researched the quantum realm, we never thought it exists"

Scott: "It does"

Rocket: "If you're looking to make some extra cash then grab a camera while you're there"

*All four then look at Rocket, with surprised faces*

Rocket: "What, I can have other interests too ok!"

Scott: "How long before Thanos arrives here"

Shuri: "I have no idea, our sensors cannot trace that far"

Carol: "Perhaps I can help"

*The 4 scientists then see Steve, Natasha, Okoye, Bruce, and M'Baku"

Carol: "My powers came from the tesseract, perhaps my energy signature is similar to the space stone"

Shuri: "That could work"

Tony: "But he's galaxies away, how can we increase our range?"

Carol: "The pager I gave to Fury, I modified it to work from galaxies away, if I know where your sensors are I could help with that"

Tony: "Where's Clint?"

Steve: "He turned in for the night, I guess finding out there's a hidden city that has advanced tech must have tired him out"

Tony: "He's gonna get stick for that"

Carol: "Where're the sensors Shuri?"

Shuri: "Just on the top of here... I'm sorry but I don't know your name?"

Carol: "I didn't expect you to know, my name is Carol, you can call me Captain Marvel"

Steve: "Did you serve in the military too?"

Carol: "Air Force, I'm guessing Fury never mentioned me?"

Tony: "As I said before, if you singlehandedly stopped an alien invasion I would have called you when Loki invaded"

Carol: "My callsign was 'Avenger', Fury must have really missed me then"

Tony: "Must have, he'd be really proud that all his kids met each other"

Steve: "Carol, you and Tony go and modify the sensors, Scott, what's the progression on the gauntlet?"

Scott: "We're nearly finished, the gauntlet would be done by tomorrow"

Steve: "We must not let Thanos get his hands on the gauntlet, whatever it takes"

Shuri: "I suggest you all get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow"

*Shot reveals Carol in full Captian Marvel gear along with Tony in his Mark 50 suit, they are modifying Wakanda's sensors*

Carol: "So I'm guessing your superpower is your suit"

Tony: "Not exactly Barbie, I made this, I am Iron Man"

Carol: *laughing* "I am Iron Man, you come up with it?"

Tony: "No, but it's cooler than what I'd come up with"

Carol: "I like it"

Tony: "How was fury like when you met him"

Carol: "He was Fury, didn't like me or anyone for calling him anything other than Fury"

Tony: "He never mentioned you, you must have been doing something really important"

Carol: "I was helping some aliens a new place to live after their home was destroyed by the Kree Empire"

Tony: "See I was right"

Carol: "I really missed Earth, I liked it here"

Tony: "You may wanna wait until we do our job here Barbie"

Carol: "Alright then, the sensors have been placed"

Tony: "Good job Barbie, scanning your energy signature, and we have a lock"

Carol: "Where?"

*Shot reveals Tony along with the rest of the Avengers minus Thor all standing around a holo table, it is daytime*

Tony: "He's coming, and he's just where we expected him to be, he's just beyond the Orbit of Jupiter, at this rate, he would be here in 6 hours"

Steve: "Then we get ready"

*Montage's showing Bruce training with Natasha, Steve put on his new suit, Tony and Shuri creating a new suit, Shuri giving Clint a set of Vibranuim Bow and arrows, Tony giving Bruce a new costume, Rocket looks at a pic of the guardians and then equipping his guns, Nebula looking at a picture of gamora, she puts her guns on her holsters, Carol looks at the picture of a Skrull family, it looks like an Older Talos with his older daughter, Scott puts on his helmet, he looks at a picture of Hope, he also looks at a picture of his friends*

*The shot changes to Steve talking alongside the Avengers, they are overlooking a hologram of the impending army*

*Steve looks out to see Thor arriving, he walks into the meeting space*

Thor: "What is our situation?"

Tony: "Thanos will arrive on Earth in a few hours, did you get any help"

Thor: "Aye, Asgard's fallen army is mine to command, alongside a few of Asgard's remaining soldiers"

Steve: "Nebula, what about you?"

Nebula: "What remains of the ravagers, they will fight for us"

Thor: "I brought another weapon, My axe is not going to be enough"

*Thor pulls Mjolnir from his belt, this shocks the Avengers*

Tony: "Wasn't that destroyed?"

Thor: "Yes it was, with the help of the wizard and my father's power I remade it again"

Rocket: "So is that your hammer, the one you had before this axe?"

Thor: "Yes Rabbit"

Carol: "What is it?!" *Natasha then whispers to Carol, Carol understands*

Thor: "This is Mjonir, my sister had this weapon and then I had it, it could only be lifted by someone worthy"

Carol: "Great what can it do?"

Thor: "It can do what my ax does but on a smaller scale, I do not need it but I know someone worthy enough, Steve I want you to use it" *offers Steve the hammer*

Tony: "Point break here destroyed an island with it, with my help of course"

Rocket: "Must be some hammer then"

Steve: *clearly surprised* "Thor I don't think I need it, I'm can't lift it"

Thor: "I know you can Steve, take the hammer"

Steve: "I'm sorry Thor, I can't use it, you have to find someone else"

*Thor looks disappointed, shot pans to Banner, he walks around and sees a humanoid figure*

Bruce: "Shuri is this what I think it is?"

Shuri: *gasps* "I'm afraid so Dr. Banner"

Bruce: "Can we bring him back Shuri?"

*Shot reveals the body of Vision, he is grey and eyeless*

*Bruce semi transforms and brings him into a table*

Steve: "Is that Vision?"

Shuri: "Yes Captain"

Clint: "Oh my god, what happened to him?"

Natasha: "Thanos ripped the mind stone straight out of his head"

Clint: "I should have helped, everyone that was taken away, I could have stopped it"

Natasha: "Save it, we're going to bring them back I know we are"

Shuri: "When I was trying to remove the mind stone from Vision, I saved s conciseness of him just before I was attacked, I also have a prototype solar gem that I made"

Tony: "We could bring him back that way, what if it's not the same Vision we know?"

Carol: "Who's Vision?"

Bruce: "An android that we built with the mind stone, Tony and me made when we made an A.I that tried to destroy Humanity"

Carol: *look of shock of surprise* "I thought you Earth didn't have technology that advanced"

Tony: "They don't but I have honey"

Carol: "Of Course you would, you and your tech"

Rocket: "Don't encourage him, his ego is already inflated as it is"

Steve: "Can you rebuild him Shuri?"

Shuri: "I can"

*Shot cuts to the body of Vision put upright, there are lasers positioned at his forehead, Shuri is using it to rebuild the damage*

Nebula: "How strong was this machine?"

Thor: "He had the mind stone in his head, he was very strong"

Rocket: "So what was he an android, a robot?"

Tony: "Android, we call him a super bot"

Steve: "If we can get him back then we already have another ally on our side"

*Shuri has replaced the Vibranuim that was broken*

Shuri: "I am downloading the consciousness of him into the solar gem"

*Shuri places the solar gem in Vision's forehead, the color then returns back to the vision, he opens his eyes and there is an explosion, this knocks a lot of the Avengers back, they get back and see Vision standing*

*Vision then awakens and looks around, he seems to be confused*

Vision: "We have to destroy the stone!... where is Wanda"

Steve: "Vision we lost, Thanos took out the mind stone from your head, he snapped his fingers and half of the population died, including Wanda"

*Vision floats to the window and reflects in what happened*

Vision: "How am I alive?"

Tony: "You can thank her" *points to Shuri* "She replaced the mind stone with a solar gem and brought a previous consciousness of you back"

Vision: "Thank you"

Thor: "Will you fight on our side?"

Vision: "Thanos has all 6 infinity stones, battling him would be impossible"

Tony: "So do we, we just need to finish the gauntlet, we have the stones too"

Vision: "So you can bring Wanda back?"

Steve: "Yes we can, we just need to keep Thanos at bay until then"

*Vision then thinks to himself*

Vision: "Captain I will fight, I will fight to help you bring Wanda back, but I must have my time, I will stay here to protect the gauntlet"

Steve: "Take as much as you need"

Tony: "Good to have you back Vision"

*The Holotable then shows Thanos's location*

Shuri: "He is coming"

Tony: "Where?"

Shuri: "New York"

Tony: "We suit up, what's the status on the Mark 85?"

Shuri: "It's finished"

Tony: "I'm using that"

Shuri: "Mr. Stark, bring my brother back"

Tony: "Will do kiddo"

Shuri: *looks at her wrist* "I only have so much time"

Tony: "Alright, Scott, Carol, stay here and protect the gauntlet, if Thanos comes here it's game over"

Carol: "Take care of yourself, Tony"

Tony: "I brought the cavalry too, she'd be here too, make her feel welcome"

Carol: "Ok"

Scott "Who's she?"

Tony: "Stay and find out"

*As they go to the jet, Doctor Strange appears once again*

Strange: "Tony, Steve"

Tony: "What a time for you to make an appearance"

Strange: "We're nearly there, there is something you should know"

Steve: "What?"

Strange: "There is only no other way to defeat Thanos unless we use the following"

Steve: "What is it?"

Strange: "Listen"

*Shot then cuts*

*The 6 Avengers, Rocket and Nebula then board the Quinjet and head to New York*

Natasha: "Steve this is going to work"

Steve: *looking at Peggy, then at Natasha* "I know it is because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't"

* * *

I'll update this story frequently, enjoy this for now!


	7. Endgame

*The Avengers from the quinjet head to New York*

Steve: "They seemed to have moved on"

Natasha: "But we haven't"

Steve: "But not us, not us"

Rhodes: "Hopefully the War Buster lives up to the name"

Tony: "Don't you like it?"

Rhodes: "I do, but the name it's bit too much"

Tony: "And War Machine isn't"?"

Rhodes: "You know what I mean"

Thor: "What is the status on the gauntlet?"

Rocket: "It's done, that Shuri girl is putting the final touches on it"

*The Holo table then activates and it is a hologram of General Ross*

Ross: "Hello Avengers, or should I say, criminals"

Steve: "Gen. Ross"

Ross: "You have quite the nerve showing up here"

Tony: "I thought I left you on hold"

Natasha: "How did you find us?"

Ross: "I traced your signal, someone forgot to encrypt it"

Rocket: "What do you want grey hat?"

Ross: "I removed the evac order you sent, all the Avengers are now fugitives, when you land in New York, You will be arrested"

Tony: "As if, Thor you wanna do the honors"

Thor: "Of course" *Thor flies out and heads to New York*

Ross: "What are you doing?"

Tony: "He's gone ahead to warn New York, he would be there by now"

Steve: "Ross there is an armada heading to New York, do you really want to risk the lives of civilians to arrest us"

Ross: "Yes, and besides I know you were the reason we lost half of our world's population"

Rocket: "We're going to bring them back asshole"

Tony: "You want proof?" *Shows the massive army just above New York*

*Ross looks deathly afraid but returns to his original face*

Ross: "Our Military can handle that"

Nebula: "Your pesky army will fall like ants against his boot, this army has ravaged planets, at this point human, the only chance of your planet's salvation is these guys *points to the remaining Avengers*

Ross: "Why would I believe that?"

Nebula: "Because I was a daughter of Thanos, I did exactly that, ravage planets, *points to holo display* "They are already positioned around the globe, they'll attack your city and then the world"

Ross: *angrily* "Fine, you're spared the arrest warrants temporarily of course" *Holo Ross then disappears*

Tony: "Thanks Nebby"

Nebula: "It's no trouble"

Rocket: "I didn't know you had it in you"

Steve: "We have on less problem to worry about now"

Clint: "Thor would have evacuated the city by now"

Steve: "He would have"

Natasha: "What do we do Cap?"

Steve: "We get ready"

*Shot zooms out to reveal the Avengers approaching New York, it then cuts to the Avengers landing by the main road*

*The Avengers then embark and see Thor right in the middle, Banner is there too in the Hulkbuster

Steve: "Thor what's our status?"

Thor: "The entire city is evacuated, there is no living soul here"

Bruce: "No one will get hurt"

Steve: "What about Thanos's army?"

Thor: "They should be arriving here any moment"

*On that Cue, many dropships crash down on the outskirts of the city, destroying the buildings in the way, a dropship then tries to land before it gets destroyed by a spaceship, the shot turns around to reveal the Ravagers Ship, they land and the passengers come out*

*Korg, Valkaryie, Miek, Kraglin and multiple ravagers come out of the ship*

Thor: "Thank you"

Valkaryie: "Pleasure's all mine, so where is this army then?"

Steve: "They're just outside the city Ma'am"

Valkaryie: "So you're the leader of the Avengers then?"

Steve: "Yes Ma'am"

Valkaryie: "Is it true that Thor couldn't break your shield"

Steve: "Destroyed a forest too"

Tony: "Speaking of Shields" *brings Cap's shield out*

Steve: "Tony, I.."

Tony: "Save it, you need the shield, the Avengers need you, the world needs you, I'm sorry I said it wasn't yours, it is, my father would have been proud for you have it"

Steve: *takes the shield, he puts it on his left hand, glad to have it back* "Thank you"

Steve: *turning back to his team* "Avengers you know your teams, you know your missions, no mistakes, no do-overs, this is the fight of our lives and theirs too"

*Everyone hears a massive boom and sees a massive army that Thanos's has brought destroying the buildings as they make their way to the Avengers, shot reveals the Avengers getting ready, Iron Man suits up in his Mark 85 suit, Rhodey's shoulder cannon then activates and aims towards the army, Cap puts on his helmet, Thor charges Mjolnir and Stormbreaker, Clint draws a few trick arrows, Natasha readies her stun batons, Bruce suits up in the Hulkbuster , Valkaryie draws her sword, Korg aims his blaster, Meik arms his knives, The Ravager army ready their blasters, Rocket pulls out his mega gun and Nebula puls out her electric baton as they approach the Avengers, Steve tells them to hold steady, the approach a few more feet*

Steve: "Avengers, Attack!"

*The Avengers rushes forward, Cap runs forward and begins punching every Chitauri and Outrider he can see, he beats everyone that the fights, Nebula, Hawkeye, and Professor Hulk and Ravager army then follow suit, Iron Man, War Machine and Thor rain down destruction from above with blasts, missiles and Lightning*

*The battle goes on as the invading army is held back by the combined forces of the Avengers but the ravager army is falling, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Nebula, as well as Cap, are starting to feel overwhelmed, Thor clears an area of outriders and goes to talk with Valkaryie*

Thor: "Get them out of here, they've taken too many losses*

Valkaryie: "What are you gonna do about them then?"

Thor: "I have an idea, I will call on you when we need you again"

Tony: "Rhodey make sure they get out of here safely"

Rhodey: "On it"

Valkaryie: "Take care of yourself"

Kraglin: "What are you going to do Captian?"

Nebula: "We have to kill every one of these creatures"

Kraglin: "There's a spacecraft in the upper atmosphere, that may be your only chance"

Rocket: "Kraglin get out of here, go!"

*Valkaryie, Korg and Miek get the remaining Ravagers to a quinjet and retreat*

*Shot reveals Thor facing down an entire army*

Steve: "Thor what are you doing?"

Thor: "The Ravagers have done all they can, It's time I finish this"

Tony: "Point break don't go out like this, we need to finish this together"

Thor: "Who said I was going to die?"

*Thor puts Mjolnir in his belt and brings Stormbreaker up to his right-hand side, he closes his eyes, breathes out and some whispers can be heard, he opens his eyes which are now bright blue, he charges towards the colossal army and as he runs forward, fallen Asgardian Warriors run alongside him, they include the Einherjar, Odin, Loki, Heimdall, Frigga, Volstagg, Hogun, Flandrall all of them looking orange, Valkaryie looks in shock and joy at what he sees alongside the other Avengers, the Avengers suite plays heroically*

*The army then goes on a rampage slicing down every enemy they face* *Author's note: Use your imagination on how they fight this army*

Tony: "When can you summon a ghost army Aragorn?"

Rhodey: "Be glad that Thor brought his ghost army, Cap, Nat and Clint would be all toast right now"

*Thor sees that Rocket has some trouble with the army, he throws Mjolnir and takes them out, he lands alongside his and fights the swarm*

Rocket: "When can you do that?"

Thor: "Since talking to my family in Valhalla, they made me realize that I could summon them whenever I wanted to"

Rocket: "Why do they look orange?"

Thor: "They're memories of the people who were, I cannot talk to them not here"

Rocket: "It's still one hell of a light show"

*Cap fights his way onto the clearing, which is getting bigger by every second due to Thor's ghost army, Nasha, Clint, Nebula follow suit, they push forward*

Steve: "Thank you, Thor, you could have told us earlier that you had it in your locker"

Thor: "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't think I could have pulled it off"

*Professor Hulk then jumps in, the clearing*

Bruce: "Thor, this is amazing!"

*The army then suddenly retreats back to a certain area, Iron Man and War Machine follow them and makes sure only a few make it out, as he does this Thor's ghost army fades away*

*Then out of the atmosphere Leviathans and Threshers deploy from the Atmosphere, there are many of them, they head to the Avengers*

Tony: "Thor you wouldn't happen to summon your army again?"

Thor: "I cannot, not for a while, it took a lot of my power"

*The dropships also deploy Chitauri which surrounds the Avengers*

Steve: "Now we know what they were retreating for"

*Everyone is tired but they get ready again*

*Bruce then jumps in forward*

Steve: "Bruce what are you doing?"

Bruce: "Something I should have done on Wakanda"

*Shot goes inside the amour and Bruce begins transforming into the hulk, his eyes goes green and he smiles, the amour breaks, and P. Hulk erupts out of the armor breaking it apart roaring while he does so, he floors down a Thresher with one punch and a Thresher in another, he then throws them both to dropships, bringing them both down, a leviathan then tries to attack before then drops it and Iron Man fires a missile into it*

*The Leviathan then explodes, the chitauri then scale the buildings roaring in anger as they surround the Avengers

*P. Hulk then roars loudly, the shot goes 360 degrees exactly when the first assembled, the Avengers theme then plays heroically and loudly with everyone having updated costumes and the addition of Rocket and Nebula*

Iron Man: "Call it Cap"

Steve: "We have to take out that dropship, Nat, Clint, Thor, Bruce we have to hold the line and make sure this army does not overrun the city. Tony, Rhodes circle the perimeter, turn it back or turn it to ash"

*The 6 Avengers then hold back the line, Rocket and Nebula do as well before Rocket and Nebula realize something*

*Rocket then runs to the Avengers quinjet and so does Nebula, they turn its weapons to help the Avengers*

Rocket: "They aren't going to stop, they gonna get tired sooner or later"

Nebula: "Rocket, their dropship, that's where they're coming from"

*Rocket and Nebula then take the jet to the upper atmosphere and see the dropship, they fire at it but it is useless*

Thor: "Rabbit what are you doing?!"

Rocket: "I'm trying to take out their ship"

Tony: "Couldn't you have called us for help?"

Nebula: "You were occupied!"

Tony: "I could have called Barbie"

*Rocket aims the jet towards the dropship, setting thrust to max*

Thor: "Rabbit please do not do what I think you are going to do"

Rocket: "We have to, all this is my fault, I set all of this in motion"

Nebula: "I'm sorry too, if I had not revealed the soul stone, or tried to kill Thanos Gamora would be alive"

Tony: "It's not your fault, stay, stay please"

Nebula: "This is the price I have to pay, for all the atrocities I have committed"

Tony: "You fought to save the Universe, risking your life to help them to help us, you even helped me when I was lost"

Nebula: "I'm sorry Tony, it's not enough"

*Shot reveals Rocket and Nebula speeding towards the dropship, past the blast fire*

*The Avengers on the ground, see a streak going towards the massive ship*

Thor: "Rabbit please, I do not want to lose you too!"

Rocket: "I'm sorry Thor when I'm gone tell them I loved them"

*Nebula and Rocket close their eyes as they collide with the dropship*

*The dropship then explodes taking down every Thresher, Leviathan, Outrider, and Chitauri*

*Thor, Tony and the rest of the Avengers look in shock and sadness of the sacrifice of the last 2 guardians, a moment of silence as they stand around looking up at the sky*

"I'm sorry for your losses, they fought valiantly against my army"

*All of them hear a voice in their heads, they realize soon who that is*

"You have many adversaries in your journeys, and risen beyond that, you have my respect Avengers, but if you top this pointless fighting, no more lives will be lost, stand down and your planet will be safe"

Steve: "We will defend this planet to our last breath, no matter what the odds, we will bring back the people who you took from us"

Thor: "Thanos, this where you die! for my brother, for my people and for my friends!"

"Then you'll lose, how do you possibly plan on stopping me"

Tony: "Like the Captain said, Together"

Thanos: "Then so it shall be"

*The wind then rises up and the Avengers look on in question, they hear the familiar opening of a portal and see Thanos walking out, ominous music starts and it reveals Thanos head to toe in armor, he carries his helmet with his gauntlet which is fried but still working, he has a double-edged blade on his right-hand side*

*The Avengers look on in determination and anger at Thanos, impatient to avenge the fallen*

Cap: "Eyes up, stay sharp"

*Shot overlooks Thanos as he walks towards the Avengers, the destruction of the city is catastrophic, shot revealing the original 6 to the Avengers theme, Iron Man's suit forms around him, Steve wraps his belts on the shield, looks at him with anger, Hawkeye readies an arrow, Natasha readies her guns, Thor looks the angriest out of all of them, blue flames and lightning come of him ready to attack.

Thanos: "I admire your bravery, you truly are this worlds heroes, I wish I had your courage"

Steve: "You can bring them back, we can stop this fight"

Thanos: "Isn't your world a paradise, I saved the universe, why would I want to unbalance it again"

Thor: "You talk of balance but you killed almost all of my people, you killed ALL of life, plants, animals, you've doomed us all"

Thanos: "I'm sorry, but it's for your own good"

Tony: "You took away Peter"

Thanos: "Stark, I'm sorry that you lost your son, I lost my own daughter too"

Tony: "I didn't kill my son, you did"

Thanos: "Yes, it was a hard choice I had to make, you and I both know the pain"

Tony: "What

Thanos: "The hardest choices require the strongest of wills, I will maintain balance, I will destroy this planet to make sure you can never return"

Tony: "We won't let you, no matter how much the odds are against us, even if there's a one percent chance that we can get our friends back, we will do it, we will protect our home, whatever it takes, even if you take it away, we will still fight, if we can't protect the earth you can be damn sure we'll avenge it!"

*Thanos smiles and then puts on his helmet*

Thanos: "This planet will fall like countless others" *He then attacks with the gauntlet by blasting them with the power stone*

*Tony's helmet then activates and clunks in place, Steve shields the blast of the power stone by putting his shield in front of him*

*Iron Man then flies upwards repulsor blasting him, he shields with the space stone, as she does this, leaps and throws a few punches as well as kicks, this catches Thanos off guard and distracts him enough for Hawkeye to launch a few trick arrows, they hit Thanos's armor and explode, Natasha throws a few grenades which explode throwing shrapnel in his face, Thanos blasts the Hulk away, Thor then launches his own barrage of attacks, he commands a lightning storm with blasts him with multiple lightning strikes, as he's distracted, Iron Man fires multiple missiles at Thanos, smoke appears which Thanos clears away only too see Thor hitting him brutally with Stormbreaker, he has a few cuts on his face, Thor punches him, causing him to move backward stunned, Cap runs and throws the shield to Thanos's head, it bounces off and goes to Widow who blocks a blast from the power stone reflecting back at Thanos, Hawkeye then fires his trap arrows resulting in Thanos being trapped for a few seconds, Clint then activates the trap resulting in Thanos being electrocuted, Hulk then runs in just punching him relentlessly

Hulk: "This for everyone that you killed!"

The beating goes on and on until Hulk gets out of the way for Thor to jump into the sky, the sky begins glowing dark blue and Thor's powers are shown in full effect, blue lightning starts to glow and sparks fly of him, Thor pauses for a second before he throws Stormbreaker against Thanos going full speed into his chest*

*Thanos smirks and stops the axe dead in its track as it is nearly a few feet from his skull, the Avengers look in horror as Thanos uses a space portal to punch Thor into the ground, he blasts Cap away, he uses stone pillars to trap Clint and Natasha, Thanos then causes traps Iron Man in the ground with the reality stone by turning the ground into cement and punches him away, Hulk tries to stop him, Thanos dodges his blows and punches but he gets a few good hits in surprising the Mad Titan, he catches a punch and using the power stone blasts him away, Thor tries to attack once again but Thanos catches him in a choke hold and throws him away, he drops something in front of Cap*

*The Avengers are losing badly against Thanos, they are trying so hard but it's no use, Thanos is more powerful than any of them combined, Cap sees something and crawls desperately to it *

*Thanos sees this but decides not to attack him, finding it funny that they are still fighting*

Thanos: "Is it not useless to fight against me, I could have killed all of you right now"

Cap: "You may regret that"

Thanos: "Child I've conquered many planets, they all fell against me"

Cap: "We will avenge the lives you took!"

*Thanos crouches down oblivious of what Cap has in his left hand*

Thanos: "Your forces are beaten, how will you do that?"

Cap: "Like this"

*Cap using what strength he has, he gets up and desperately wishes that he can do what he is about to*

*Thanos looks in surprise as this human gets up, Cap swings his left hand showing Mjolnir in his hand, he hits Thanos's left hand causing him to scream in pain, he swings the hammer back again to his face and then his him in the chest sending him flying forward*

*Shot pans and reveals Cap holding Mjolnir in his left hand, Steve Rogers is now worthy of lifting the hammer, the Avengers see this and are in joy at what they see, Avengers theme plays loudly and heroically*

Thor: "I told you, Captain, I knew you were worthy, ever since the party"

Tony: "Out of all of us, I knew he would be able to lift it"

Nat: "Kick his ass Steve"

*Shot shows Steve holding the hammer, his mask is off, his suit damaged slightly, lightning flows out of his body, his eyes are bright lightning blue, he faces down Thanos, he switches Mjolnir to his right hand and puts his shield on his left hand*

*Thanos gets up and looks shocked like that something like this can happen to him* #

Thanos: "Impossible!"

*Thanos shoots him with the power stone, Steve blocks it and throws Mjolnir at Thanos, it hits his gauntlet hand stopping the blast, Thanos then boosts forward with space and time stones and throws a punch against Steve, he blocks it with his shield again, Steve summons the hammer once again which hits Thanos on the back of his head on the way to Steve, Steve then sidesteps and uppercuts him toppling him over, Thanos tries to punch him but Steve just blasts him with the power of Mjolnir, Thanos then jumps towards Steve in a last-ditch attempt but Steve just throws his hammer and hits Thanos's face, Thanos gets up but Steve comes in punching Thanos's across the face repeatedly, Thanos then blasts Cap to a building, Thanos then tries to lift the hammer but he is unsuccessful, he tries to use the gauntlet to undo whatever is preventing him from doing so, the reality stone activates but the gauntlet feedbacks and causes Thanos more pain*

Thor: "Those who are worthy can lift the hammer, and you Thanos are not worthy!"

Thanos: "Why do the stones not allow me to do so Asgardian?!"

Thor: "The stones to do not work on my hammer, I made it so, so did the blacksmith that you tortured!"

*Thanos tries desperately to lift the hammer but he cannot no matter how he hard he tries*

*Iron Man then flies down, his back reveals a piece of circular machinery, Thor shoots lightning at it and Iron Man blasts Thanos with his enhanced repulsor blasters knocking over Thanos for the count*

Tony: "I'm getting the gauntlet, Steve tell Carol's team to stand down"

Steve: "Tony, this isn't part of the plan, I'm telling Carol to bring them back now"

Tony: "We can use the gauntlet Thanos used to bring them back"

Steve: "So then the mission we went through to get the stones was useless then?"

Tony: "We made that as a backup if we needed it, I thought you knew the plan"

Steve: "I did but using a damaged gauntlet compared to a new one isn't efficient"

Tony: "That's right but we can use his gauntlet, we can undo what he did right now"

Steve: "You're right, I'll tell Carol what we are about to do"

Tony: "Who knows I may have just saved your life"

*As Tony and Steve are about to walk to Thanos, they get blasted by the power stone, he traps the 2 avengers in stone pillars*

Thanos: "Using my weapon?!, don't make me laugh Stark, you would be killed the moment you put it on"

Stark: "Better than hearing you talk"

*Thanos aims the power stone, reality stone, soul stone, space stone to finish what he should have done on Titan, his hand is then hit by an arrow which causes Thanos's to look, he wonders how this is possible, he sees an archer with pointy hair looking at him, Thanos then shoots his own version of his arrow, it flies towards Hawkeye but then gets in the way and stops the arrow storm, Thanos then sees a small human with red long hair running towards him, he swings his blade but she dodges it, she places a bomb on his legs blowing them as she runs past him, Thanos is overwhelmed slightly before he blasts the three, Clint gets up and shoots a few arrows at him, one attaches to his gauntlet and shrinks beyond his reach, he tries to figure out what it was but the Hulk comes in and punches him confusing him slightly, he overpowers him and blasts Clint away injuring him heavily

Natasha: "Clint NO!"

Natasha tries to repeat what she did but Thanos catches her in her right hand, he dropped his blade to deal with the hulk, then tries to make Thanos let go of Natasha but he is no match, Thanos uses the space stone to move his blade and stabs in his stomach, he screams in pain, he kneels *

Thanos: "This human, you seem to have a connection too, she's brave, just like you all, big mistake"

*Thanos then activates the gauntlet and disintegrates Natasha right in front of as she screams in pain at what happened, the remaining Avengers look in shock and horror again at another lost ally, this time someone very close, Hulk raises his head, his eyes are bright green, he gets up in front of Thanos, Thanos looks in shock at what is happening, is getting taller and taller, the veins on his body as his shirt is turned into shreds gets bigger and bigger, he pulls out Thanos's blade and drops it in front of him as he walks towards the backing away Titan the stab wound healing, he screams in rage and anger at Thanos, it topples over the mad Titan, he gets up and sees the monster he unleashed, before Thanos stands the now Worldbreaker Hulk, he looks at Thanos in anger and pure hatred ready to avenge his dead friend and Avenger*

*Thanos runs and punches him but he isn't fazed, Thanos tries punching more but he isn't doing anything, then catches a punch and twists him and punches him in the stomach sending him flying, he leaps to where he landed creating cracks on the ground, he keeps beating him, for the first time in a millennia Thanos has met his match, doesn't let Thanos uses the gauntlet, he punches and kicks him so hard that cracks start forming on his armor visibly shocking him*

Thanos: "Why did you choose to fight me, you have something to hide don't you?"

*Thanos stuns for a brief second and uses the mind stone to find out what the Avengers are fighting for, he finds out what they are doing and attempts to use the space stone to locate the new gauntlet, then attacks once again, he nearly rips the gauntlet off Thanos surprising him as he is teleporting away*

*W. Hulk transforms back into Professor Hulk, the remaining Avengers then gather around where Natasha disintegrated*

Tony: "I'm sorry Hulk, she's gone"

Clint: "She died for me, for my family"

Steve: "She remained an Avenger till the end"

Thor: "The plan is in motion"

Tony: "Yes it is"

: "Where is she?!"

Tony: "She's in the soul world now, she's waiting, with the others"

: "She's alive?"

Steve: "It's almost time"

*Shot cuts to Thanos arriving in Wakanda, he walks through a doorway and sees a little girl welding something*

Thanos: "Hello Shuri"

*Shuri looks up in shock and surprise*

Shuri: "I'm assuming you read their minds"

Thanos: "It was smart giving you time to finish the gauntlet"

Shuri: "Thet are heroes of course"

Thanos: "I met them"

Shuri: "Tell me, you feared for your life didn't you? when the hulk went into a rampage"

Thanos: "That was something unexpected, you, however, is not"

Shuri: "Why is that?"

Thanos: "I knew you left the soul world, someone brought you back to living didn't they?"

Shuri: "Yes"

Thanos: "They didn't have time, and neither do you"

*Shot reveals a countdown on her wrist, the time is ticking down*

Shuri: "All I need to do is complete this, then you'll be defeated"

Thanos: "Destroy the gauntlet child"

Shuri: "For my brother, for my people, for everyone that was killed by you, I refuse, I would rather die than destroy their chance of coming back home!"

Thanos: "So be it" *Thanos activates the space, reality, soul, power stones and aims it at Shuri, she looks bravely facing death*

"Leave the kid alone!"

*Thanos turns, the shot reveals Captian Marvel and Ant-Man looking angrily*

Thanos: "Who are you?"

Carol: "The two that protects her"

Thanos: "You're not doing a good job then"

Scott: "Well we did realize that something went wrong after she hit 100 bpm on our heart monitors"

Thanos: *looking to Shuri* "Very clever using your own fear as a help signal"

Thanos: "My children, what I did, it was for your own good, if the universe is unbalanced, life would cease to exist"

Scott: "Save it snowplow, your mission was wrong from the start, you're going to pay for what you did to my friends, you're going to pay for what you did to Hope"

Carol: "I saw children die in the arms of their parents, l saw friends die in front of me, I'm going to tear you apart!"

Thanos: "You can try but you will fail" *points gauntlet to blast them but he is punched on the back of the head by someone else*

*Shot reveals someone in armor somersaulting over Thanos and landing with Scott and Carol, the armor is similar to Iron Man*

*The helmet of this person opens and reveals Pepper Potts in it, Rescue is on the field*

Pepper: "Shuri finish the gauntlet, we'll buy you more time"

*Thanos tries to use the gauntlet but something activates on his wrist shorting out the gauntlet temporarily, he then sees Captian Marvel punch him into another room, he gets up in destroyed rubble, he then sees Ant-Man run at him, he tries to take him out with the power stone but he shrinks and disappears, he wonders what just happened, he feels something on his legs and sees an ant crawl up it, then millions of Ants cover him, Thanos screams and uses the power stone and space stone to teleport the ants away, he thinks he is finished but he gets punched across the face, many, many times, he uses the soul, space, reality stones to find who did this and traps Ant-Man and Captain Marvel, he traps them with energy bands*

Thanos: "Very clever but you have still failed"

*Thanos aims all the stones to disintegrate the 2 but his gauntlet shorts out again, he then picks up his sword and goes to stab the duo before he is stopped by a forcefield, shot reveals Rescue holding up the blade, Thanos goes pushes further and further and nearly breaks the forcefield, Rescue tries as hard as she can to prevent the blade from going into the duo, the forcefield breaks and as Thanos is about to kill all three of them, something humanoid pushes Thanos through a glass window, Scott, Carol, and Pepper get up and look out the window*

Pepper: "Was that who I think that was?"

Scott: "Yeah, finally decided to show up didn't he?"

Carol: "He's doing his job, Scott, Pepper go and load the gauntlet Shuri made with the stones, I'll make sure he doesn't get killed again"

Scott: "Take care of yourself Carol"

*Shot follows Thanos as he crashes in the forest of Wakanda, he gets up again and sees someone who he recognizes*

Thanos: "I thought I killed you, how are you alive?"

*Shot shows Vision floating down from the sky, the mind stone replaced by a solar gem, which is glowing brightly*

Vision: "The girl you threatened gave me another chance"

Thanos: "Hmm, she's very smart, it doesn't surprise me she did that"

Vision: "She was one of your victims wasn't she?"

Thanos: "Yes, it saddens me that a great intellect was chosen for that"

Vision: "What about the trillions you killed, were you saddened about them too?"

Thanos: "Yes, they were all chosen randomly, I did out of kindness, not malice, even you an android can understand that"

Vision: "You had the right idea but you have executed it in the wrong way, a pity, it could all have turned out so differently for you had you chosen another path"

Thanos: "What I did, I did because I know what happened to my home if I had done something I would still have my home"

Vision: "Did you think about rationing your planets' resources?"

Thanos: "A wise move, the Titans were a greedy people, they wanted everything"

Vision: "I'm sorry"

Thanos: "I have to save this universe, let me destroy the gauntlet"

Vision: "You killed me, you killed my friends, you killed my Wanda, Thanos you are going to pay for what you did"

*Thanos looks disappointed and then attacks him, Thanos summons his blade to stab Vision to which he goes right through, he tries to use the space stone to punch him from distance but Vision dodges it, he flies forwards and is hit by a punch which leaves him unfazed shocking Thanos, with the outstretched arm he then pulls the Mad Titan forwards and then knee strikes him and then punches him across the face multiple times, creating cracks across his armor, Vision attacks with the rage of a lost loved one, Thanos then drops to the floor as Vision punches him into the ground hard, Thanos uses the gauntlet to counteract Vision's phasing ability and by proxy his density manipulation, he is about to kill Vision again before Captian Marvel shoots him saving Vision as she arrives on the field*

Carol: "So you're this Thanos guy then, you're much uglier than I thought"

Thanos: "Ronan warned me about you, said that you were a weapon"

Carol: "Rightly so, he ran back to Hala when he saw me, what about you?"

Thanos: "I don't fear you"

Carol: "You should, I stopped your conquest of Chandillar"

Thanos: "What?!, that was stopped by an army, my loyal subject told me!"

Carol: "I am the Army!, the subject that I threw back to you, I told him to say that do you fear me now?"

*Thanos then angrily fires the power stone and Carol to which she stands her ground and absorbs the resulting beam, the orange light turning purple, Thanos tries to use the time stone to turn her into a weaker form but the gauntlet shorts put, he then uses the time stone to trap her in vines and shrubbery, she effortlessly breaks through as she walks toward the Titan who is just surprised, Thanos then uses the space stone to teleport and punches her, it doesn't do anything, she catches his hand easily throws him away, Thanos uses the time stone and space stone to attack her all at once but she blasts them all way in a circular photon blast*

Thanos: "Who are you?!"

Carol: "I am Captain Marvel, the one who will avenge the people you took!"

*Carol releases her power and begins glowing orange, she hyper speeds to Thanos and brutally beats him, his armor cannot protect him as it slowly falls apart as she doesn't stop her relentless assault, Thanos desperately throws a left punch, Carol catches it and breaks his left hand*

Carol: "Are you done?"

Thanos: "How is this possible, why are you so much stronger?"

Carol: "You've lost, the Avengers can bring them back, give us the gauntlet or die!"

Thanos: "You should've been more careful with your words Human"

*Thanos discreetly teleports somewhere else, Carol looks in shock, Vision arrives*

Vision: "Thank you Captain for saving my life"

Carol: "It's okay"

*Scott and Pepper arrive"

Scott: "Did he take the bait?"

Carol: "Hook line and sinker"

Vision: "If you don't mind me asking?, where did he go?"

Scott: "To New York, he thinks the gauntlet is there"

Vision: "Is it there?"

Scott: "It is"

Vision: "How did Thanos "take the bait" Mr. Lang?"

Scott: "Because he thinks Shuri finished it, Tony just took the gauntlet from here in the lab"

*Flashbacks show Tony arriving and putting on the finished gauntlet, it is big enough for a human*

Vision: "What is the next part of the plan Captain?"

Carol: "We wait for the snap"

*Shot cuts to Thanos arriving in the destroyed New York, he doesn't see anyone*

*Iron Man then lands in front of him, Cap walks out alongside him as well as Hawkeye, Thor lands down with him as leaps, Thanos takes a seat*

Thanos: "You have the gauntlet do you not Stark?"

Tony: "Yes I do, it's nice isn't it, I like the paint job I did on it"

Thanos: "Why do you keep fighting me?"

Steve: "Because it's the right thing to do, you killed trillions out of mercy"

Thor: "You are no savior, you killed my people, children, you're a bastard that needs to be put down"

Thanos: "Interesting isn't it, that you fight for the people you lost, what would happen if they were gone forever*

*Thanos uses the reality, space, soul stones to show the trillions of souls that are peacefully in the soul world, he then unleashes his army on them*

Clint: "Please, leave my family alone, they are innocent!"

* runs in and attacks Thanos, he gets a few hits in before he is floored, Iron Man activates his lightning distributor to which Thor charges up, he fires it at Thanos but he blasts them all the Avengers to the floor*

Thanos: "Watch as the people you love die!"

"Don't be so sure about that"

*Thanos has heard this voice before, the Avengers have too, they look up and see Strange casting a defensive spell against the civilians as they look in surprise, he casts bolts of magic resulting in the armada stopping slightly, he teleports multiple heroes on to the ground, Falcon flies out carrying Bucky, he drops him and he starts firing on the Armada, shot cuts to T'Challa as he claws away at the army, as he is starting to get overwhelmed Scarlet Witch crushes Outriders and Chitauri on him, they exchange a quick glance before the shot cuts to Spider-Man beating every Outrider and Chitauri he can see, he quips how it's like COD Zombies, it cuts to Star-Lord as he is firing his dual blasters and flies around, he remarks that he used to dress up as a zombie for Halloween, Drax runs through the army taking down multiple bogies with his knives, cuts to Gamora as she slices down and guns down more Outriders and Chitauri as she is about to be disarmed Black Widow comes in taking out the Outrider that disarmed her and shoots it in the head, Gamora thanks the Human, Falcon flies around shooting down every enemy he sees as he does, Doctor Strange flies into the middle and meditates, he teleports everyhero behind his safety net and opens his eyes as the camera zooms on it, he opens it and the camera pans to his forehead to which there is a mark, the mark of Dormammu, he summons magic from the dark dimension and shoots out crystal shards everywhere instantly taking out the entire amry in one fell swoop, the Avengers look

Thanos: "You rebel against my judgment even after I saved your universe, you can join them, I am invetiable"

*Thanos then brings his left hands up and snaps his fingers, the Avengers look in shock and horror, they think that they failed before they realize that nothing happened to them*

Thanos: "What? what just happened?!"

*Thanos hears something in his head*

"You feel it don't you Thanos, the cold fear, the feeling of powerlessness, you've lost the moment you decided to face the Avengers, did you really think using all 6 stones caused the gauntlet to burn up or was it someone else, the moment you accepted the time gem, I had control over the stones you wore like puppets to a string, I teleported the heroes you faced to earth, the one who made your daughter appear to you, you never saw what your perfect world looked like did you?, you were wrong, so very wrong, now, you will face the ultimate penalty"

*Thanos knows who that it is, it's the same sorcerer that visited him, he now sees the vision that haunted him, the 6 Avengers that the sorcerer said would defeat him, he is afraid, deathly, he tries to use the stones again and tries to use them but it doesn't work, he takes a quick glance at his left hand and sees the gauntlet empty, he looks in shock*

*Thanos looks at Iron Man who now has the gauntlet, the stones appear on his hand, causing him pain as the stones activate all at once, Tony looks at Thanos*

Tony: "And.. I...am...Iron Man!" *SNAP*

*Scene goes silent as Tony wakes up in his home, he gets up and sees his old house, he gets up and walks to the living room, he sees something, no someone, it's a woman, Tony knows who this is*

Tony: *through tears* "Mom?"

*The woman turns around to reveal Maria Stark, she goes and hugs her son*

Maria: "You did it didn't you, you saved everyone"

Tony: "I think I did, Mom what are you doing here?"

Maria: "This is where I went to when I hit the bottom of the cliff, I saw everything that happened to you"

Tony: "Everything?"

Maria: "Just the important stuff, your father would be so proud of you right now"

Tony: "Yeah if only he was"

"I am"

*Tony turns to see Howard his father right in front of him"

Tony: "Dad?"

Howard: "Yeah, that's me, you would think I would look younger but this infinity gem thing didn't let me"

Tony: "Why are you here?"

Howard: "The Soul Stone takes the images of the people you were close to"

Tony: "Why am I here?"

Howard: "When you used all of the stones, the combined energy kills whoever uses it, the soul stone holds that soul in place"

Tony: "I'm dead?"

Howard: "For now at least"

Tony: "I thought I was supposed to be here later, what do you mean for now?"

Maria: "You can choose to go back, you don't have to leave or stay"

Howard: "We saw how you became a hero, I even saw my friend Steve working alongside you, If I only lived that long"

Tony: "I'm sorry that I thought you were a bad dad, I now only realize that always loved me, in your own way"

Howard: "I'm sorry too, I always thought that if I kept my distance you wouldn't be clingy, I was wrong"

Maria: "We are so proud of the man you've become, even a father"

Tony: "I don't have a child?"

Howard: "Really, that Peter kid and you seem awfully close"

Tony: "I see a lot of me in him, I don't want him to make the same mistakes I did"

Maria: "He's a good child"

Tony: "Yeah he is"

Howard: "You even settled down faster I did"

Tony: "Yeah, Pepper she's great"

Maria: "You want to stop this don't you?"

Tony: "I love her, I love this too I can't decide?"

Howard: "Look, son, you know what is right, you either make your girl happy or yourself"

Tony: "Of course, I'm thankful for everything you did, everything, goodbye"

Howard: "Take care of yourself son, we will always be with you"

*Tony then awakens in a battlefield, his left arm is smoking, he is lying on the floor, he sees Thanos rampaging to him, he closes his eyes expecting death but he isn't given it, he awakens to see Carol fighting Thanos, Thanos attacks angrily, she fights him off easily, Rescue and the other Avengers join in the battle, Tony looks on their direction, Steve, Thor and Pepper see that Tony is awake, Carol punches Thanos into the sky and flies up to help Iron Man, The trio then rush towards Tony and hoist him up*

Thor: "Are you okay Stark?"

Tony: "Apart from feeling like death and my arm not working correctly yeah I'm fine"

*Pepper runs and kisses him*

Pepper: "I thought I lost you, you're never doing that again"

Steve: "I don't think you have a choice"

Tony: "Yeah, I think I might just have a long lie down after this, maybe on a farm"

Pepper: "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Tony: "Yeah I would, now let me just undo all the pain that I'm feeling" *Tony activates the stones on the now Stark Gauntlet on his hand and heals himself as a refreshing glow washes over him*

Thor: "You couldn't have done that before you we lifted you up?"

Tony: "What can I say I like being given the VIP treatment"

*Sam speaks to Cap*

Sam: "Hey Cap, on your left"

*Portals open revealing all the heroes that were killed in the infinity war, walking out of the portal, they all happy to be back, Tony hugs Peter, Steve hugs Bucky and Sam, The Guardians have a reunion, Scott and Hope hold each other tightly as they hug, Clint hugs Wanda who then hugs Vision and kisses him*

Carol: "Steve is everyone back?"

Steve: "Yeah"

Carol: "I'm bringing the fight to you"

Steve: "Alright listen up, we've almost won this fight, we have to make sure he never returns, this is it, no mistakes, no do-overs, this is the fight of our lives, look out for each other"

*Carol punches Thanos into the ground, he gets up and sees what he feared, he sees what the sorcerer foretold him, for the first time in his life he is afraid from his POV the camera rotates, he sees Captain Marvel hovering, glowing brightly with yellow glowing eyes, T'Challa activating his nanotech suit filled with purple nanites, Star Lord aiming his dual blasters, Gamora drawing her sword, Nebula aiming her gun, Groot shouting, Drax pulling out two knives, Mantis in a ready stance, Spider-Man dropping down in his classic landing pose, Dr. Strange hovering with spells on his hands, his magic boosted by the dark dimension, another deal made with Dormammu, a mark on his forehead, Falcon hovering also aiming his guns, Winter Soldier aiming his gun and Scarlet Witch in a ready stance with her eyes glowing red, Vision floating downwards Cape flowing freely, War Machine flying and activating his weapons, Ant-Man gets bigger with Wasp flying beside him, Rescue floating down and generating force fields, Valkaryie drawing her sword, the camera gets smaller showing the inner circle which is exactly what Thanos had nightmares about, Iron Man, a gauntlet in one hand his hand fine of any injuries, a repulsor in another aiming it both at Thanos, Captain America switching his shield to his left hand and holding Mjolnir in his right hand, Thor's armor lighting up with lightning, Stormbreaker flying to his hand his eyes glowing blue, Worldbreaker Hulk roaring, Natasha aiming her guns and Clint draws an arrow. All of this is under 40 seconds to the Avengers suite which plays loudly and heroically, reminiscent of when the Original 6 teamed up against Loki, but now against Thanos, they all face him ready to kill him as a team, Thanos shouts: "You're mortal how can this happen, how are you doing this?!"

Tony: "THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU'VE KILLED, ALL OF THIS ENDS NOW!"

Steve: "AVENGERS!... Assemble"

*Thor and Black Panther scream and run towards Thanos, he goes to throw a hook but Hulk blocks his punches and throws a few hooks which cause him to stagger, he dodges a few of his punches and gets out of the way, Winter Soldier, Falcon, and Widow shoot at him which causes him to shield himself, the bullets stop, he then sees Captain Marvel rush and she throws him into the sky, she beats him brutally, Thanos tries to defend himself but is thrown into the ground, he then passes through a portal and ends up in Titan, His eyes gets webbed up and is punched by Spider-Man, Thor then arrives slashing at him with Stormbreaker and hitting him with the blunt edge of his axe with Spider-Man joining in with a few punches and kicks, Dr Strange uses his portals to cause Thor's lightning to hit Thanos in all directions before holding him down by the use of his bands, He then opens a portal to the dark dimension which causes Dormmamu to blast him with pure dark dimension magic, Dr. Strange then causes knives to fly at him which stabs him in 4 places rendering him paralyzed, Valkaryie then arrives and slashes at him powered by the Asgardians he has killed, Thor then flies up and hits him hard with Stormbreaker, he falls backward and ends up in Wakanda, he looks confused and in pain before seeing Black Panther fly at him, he tries to swipe at him but he disappears, he then is hit from the back causing him to turn around and see Wanda blasting him with red energy, he tries to attack Wanda but is distracted by Falcon's explosive payloads, Winter Soldier and War Machine fire at him heavily, they stop and Cap runs in with Mjolnir and his shield attacking him across his face, The Hulk comes in and finishes him brutally as he wins his rematch, Thanos tries to attack them but a vibranuim arrow pierces his chest, Thanos looks to see who it was and gets swarmed by ants, Hope blasts him whilst flying after the swarm clears Natasha throws a grenade which is enlarged by Hope blowing up right in Thanos's face, Scott gets bigger and then proceeds to punch him with his giant hands and throws him into the ground, T'Challa then appears out of nowhere slashing at him with Vibranuim Claws and then activating his kinetic energy, Vision then appears blasting him with solar radiation, he then increases his density and punches him causing Thanos to be pushed back into a denser forest, he goes into the forest and then sees Xander, he then sees The Guardians alongside Iron Man and Rescue, this begins another fight scene as Iron Man flies and blasts at him throwing a few punches at him, he tries to jump to Iron Man but his held in place by Groot, Mantis then teleports above him placing a lighting grenade as Thanos is about to kill Mantus, Rescue generates a forcefield, she uses it to bind Thanos, Thanos to get distracted again, Quill and Gamora then tag team him powered by the power stone as they have a small purple glow,

Rocket blasts him with his gun, it hurts badly, Drax runs punches and kicks before leaving Nebula to rush and slices across his chest with Gamora's sword, the mechanism on his neck then electrocutes him as Nebula activates it, Rescue makes a smaller forcefield resulting in Thanos being in so much pain, Doctor Strange teleports some of the heroes behind Thanos, some of them attempting to put him in a headlock, he escapes and almost kills a few heroes before Iron Man attacks with a combined repulsor-power stone blast*

Tony: "You touch one hair on them and I'll kill you!"

Thanos: "You're a mortal, how long will it be before you die?"

Tony: "Long enough for you to never come back"

*Iron Man and Thanos engage in one last fight, the heroes that Thanos incapacitated look on as they fight, Iron Man runs and punches him across Thanos across the face, he uses the reality stone to make his arms diamond-like, he brutally beats Thanos as he gets his head hit from left to right countlessly, Thanos headbutts him, breaking part of his helmet, Tony uses the space stone and power stone to blast him with beams from multiple sides bringing him down to his knees, Tony then uses the mind stone to mess with his mind by making him hallucinate his dead parents,he uses the soul stone to make it a reality, before he can question it Tony then rushes forwards and attacks him with his battering ram, flooring him, he uses the time, space stone to repeatedly attack him while he's floored, he uses the reality stone to trap him in a glass cage, Thanos gets up and using his sword breaks through the glass cage , slashes across Iron Man, nearly breaking the armour, Tony tries to use the gauntlet to attack but it causes him pain, Thanos punches Iron Man into a building but he uses his sheild to block it, he flies towards a building, his helmet broken, Thanos walks to him a blade on his right hand

Thanos: "After I kill you, I'm going to burn this planet to cinders"

*As Thanos is about to kill Iron Man, Tony almost accepts his fate, Thanos is stopped by someone*

"Leave Mr. Stark alone!"

*Thanos turns around to see Spider-Man shoots his web and pull him back, he staggers backward before he is kicked and punched, Spider-Man with tears in his eyes punches Thanos as hard as he could, sending him backward, Thanos gets up, grabs Spider-Man and punches him, flooring him, he is about to kill him before he is hit in the head by a hammer

Cap: "You're not killing anyone else"

*Cap and Thanos fight, Cap fights as hard as possible but Thanos is stronger, he always is, Cap gets a few hits in before he is beaten, Thanos moves to go and finish what he started but Cap stands up again

Thanos: "Why do you fight, you're only a man"

Steve: "As long as one man stands against you'll never be able to claim victory"

Thanos: "Brave words from a doomed man"

*Steve fights as hard as he could before he is stabbed by Thanos's blade, music cuts as Steve falls to the ground*

Tony: "STEVE!"

*Tony gets up and attacks with anger, sadness, and determination, he forms his proton cannon and blasts him with it at max power sending him flying, Doctor Strange hold Thanos in place with magic bands, Carol holds him in a headlock as he tries to get up, Clint fires 4 Vibranuim arrows into the knees and elbows of Thanos, Thor rises up and throws Stormbreaker into Thanos again, Thor lands on the ground*

Thor: "That's for the Captain, my Brother, and my friends, after you're dead they will be avenged!"

Thanos: "You fool, you missed again, you've avenged nothing, you still haven't killed me"

Thor: "As much I would, someone else wants it more than I do"

*Thor fades away in green light taking his axe with him too, Nebula takes his place, Tony uses the mind, space, and time stone to send the gauntlet to Nebula, she uses the space stone to hold Thanos up and with 4 stones*

Nebula: "This is for everything you've done, for everyone you've killed"

*She uses the Space, Reality, Power, and Soul to disintegrate him to ashes*

Carol: "Did we do it?"

Rhodes: "I think so"

Nebula: "He's in the soul stone forever, someone had to sacrifice their life for that"

*The Avengers won, they are triumphant, but it came at a cost, the cost of Steve Rogers sacrificing his life*

Tony: "Steve why did you do it?"

*Shot cuts to Steve laying on the ground with Tony kneeling beside him*

Steve: "Yo..you had a chance at a family,"

Tony: "I could have done it, you didn't need to"

Steve: "I..i had.. to, this was always the part of the plan"

*Tony looks at Strange*

Strange: "Steve is right, you were going to die because you chose to snap the gauntlet to kill Thanos forever but the radiation would have killed you, we would have lost, Steve had to die"

*The main Avengers then gather around*

Natasha: "Steve hang on, we'll get the medics"

Strange: "They won't be able to do anything, his main arteries are sliced open"

Clint: "Nebula can't you use the gauntlet to save him"

Nebula: "A soul for a soul, if I did, Thanos would be able to come back again"

Scott: "Is this it?"

Carol: "I only got to spend a few days with you, it's been the best"

Steve: "Glad I.. could do.. so"

Bucky: "Steve please hold on, we can get through this"

Steve: "Sam.. take the shield, I may be gone but Captain America must go on"

Sam: "I don't think I can"

Steve: "For... me"

*Sam looks at Bucky who nods his head, he puts the vibranuim shield on his left hand*

Sam: "Ok Steve, I'll do my best"

Steve: "Thank..you"

*Steve takes Tony's hand*

Steve: "Don't.. waste.. your chance.. at a family, the world has enough superheroes it can survive"

Tony: "I'm sorry I should have tried harder"

Steve: "You did the best you could, I'm glad to call you a friend, Howard would be proud of you"

Bruce: "Please Cap don't go"

Steve: "Goodbye, all the time I spent here was amazing, I couldn't have asked for better people to spend my last moments.. with.."

Steve: "Peg.. Peggy, I'm... coming...ho..home..."

*Steve hands fall limp as Steve takes his last breath and dies surrounded by his friends, Carol sobs on Thor's shoulder, Natasha sobs on Clint's shoulder, Tony has few tears on his face, everyone one puts their head down in respect

*Shot shows Tony putting Steve's shield on him, and just laying down alongside it, shot goes to a wide showing the destruction, as everyone gathered around Steve, no music plays as everyone is shocked at what happened*

* * *

Threshers are the circle drill things from Infinity that Wanda used against the Outriders, the aftermath of this battle will be posted tomorrow,


	8. Legacy of The Avengers

*Nebula looks at her wrist, she uses the power of the new gauntlet to reverse the damages caused by activating the time stone and space stone to return New York to its place before the battle*

Nebula: "I'm sorry about your friend Tony, he sacrificed himself for the universe"

Tony: "Yes he did, it should have been me, but he didn't let me"

Pepper: "He gave his life for you Tony, to give us a chance of a family"

Tony: "Yes he did" *cries uncontrollably, Pepper holds him*

Nebula: "God of Thunder, bring back your people"

Thor: "Aye" *Thor with Valkaryie alongside him activate the gauntlet, Thor can feel the Asgardians returning*

Valkaryie: "So I guess this is it then, we won"

Thor: "Yes we did, go back home and tell them what happened, all of it, including Steve's sacrifice"

Valkaryie: "Will do, your majesty"

*Valkaryie heads off to New Asgard*

Thor: "What Steve did, he did out of his heart, he knew the stakes, and he choose to do it, the universe must remember what he did, what we all did" *Thor activates the gauntlet and all the universe sees the efforts of the Avengers, for the first time, they all feel hope, that all will be fine, they all see the sacrifice of Captain America for them, they honor him*

*The people of Earth also see what Steve did, everyone lights their phone in honor of him, this makes Thor cry a few tears*

Strange: "You might want to return everyone that died to the exact moment they died, they might also need to be told what happened when everyone disintegrated to avoid panic"

Thor: "That is a wise choice" *Thor does so*

*Shot cuts to a funeral, there're mourners there, everyone including the Guardians, the remaining Avengers, Dr. Strange, Wong, Scott Lang, Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne, Hope van Dyne, T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, Carol Danvers, Nick Fury*

Tony: "When I first met Steve I thought that he was just an experiment, that everything good about him came out of a bottle, I was wrong, *shot goes around to reveal Bruce, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Thor, Strange, Spider-Man, Rhodes, Pepper, Sharon, Carol and T'Challa* "He was a man that believed in doing the right thing, he stood up to anyone no matter the odds, he cared about how everyone felt, he went out of his way to make sure everyone was fine, he would sacrifice himself to save anyone, no matter if it was one or many, he is a role model for anyone to look up to"

*Carol steps to talk*

Carol: "I never knew he was alive, I thought he died in a plane crash saving us, now that I met him, he was an angel, his heart was pure, he was my role model, I'm glad I knew him for the last moments of his life"

*After the speeches the remaining Avengers then sit around and talk*

Clint: "He's gone, he gave it up for you, for us"

Tony: "I still think I hear him now"

Natasha: "What should we do?"

Thor: "I don't know"

Bruce: "What would Steve want us to do?"

Tony: "He would have wanted me to be happy, to start a family with Pepper"

Thor: "He would want me to be there for my people"

Clint: "He would have wanted me to retire permanently"

Natasha: "I'm even contemplating retirement"

Tony: "So am I, my kids would want a dad, not a hero"

Bruce: "Who's going to protect the world then?"

Tony: "They can, I mean think about it how many enhanced people have announced themselves after we formed the Avengers"

Natasha: "Tony's right"

Thor: "I'm going to miss you all, you are the best that this world has"

Bruce: "How are we going to tell the world then?"

*Tony has a slight grin on his face*

*Cut to a giant press conference*

Tony: "After what happened, we have decided to disband the Avengers!, we're all retiring"

*Every press reporter then stands up*

Reporter: "Who will protect the world then Mr. Stark"

Tony: "I'm thinking the New Avengers, the name is still in the development"

Reporter: "Who will be in this team?"

Tony: "We have a few applicants"

*Shot cuts to the remaining Avengers then confronting Ross*

Ross: "I will do no such thing, they are criminals, they violated the accords"

Tony: "They saved the world, they did the right thing"

Ross: "I don't care, they are criminals"

Natasha: "Is this what Steve died for?!, this world still needs heroes!"

Ross: "Steve was no hero, he was a war criminal!"

"Watch your mouth mortal!"

*Thor walks in holding the gauntlet in his left hand*

Thor: "He was one of the greatest humans to ever live, pardon them!"

*Ross looks afraid, a literal god has just appeared in front of him*

Ross: "Thor.. what you doing here?"

Thor: "I'm here to put an end to these accords, The Avengers could have stopped this had it not been for your accords"

Ross: "I didn't make it, everyone signed it because of the destruction you caused"

Thor: "We saved you, we risked our lives protecting you, is this how you repay us, do you want to know what would have happened if we didn't protect you?"

*Thor uses the mind stone to show Ross what would have happened, Earth being conquered by the Chitauri, Ultron ruling over the entire earth, Malekith covering it in darkness, HYDRA killing millions and the catastrophic losses Earth and many planets faced*

Ross: *Looks shocked* "Okay, I see what you mean"

Thor: "Remove the Avengers of the list, make them free again"

Ross: "I'm afraid I can't do that, it takes a Panel to make that decision"

Carol: "Looks like they already did" *Carol shows Ross a display of the UN making the Avengers free again*

Ross: "Who are you?, and what happened?"

Carol: "They all saw what the Avengers did, they all saw the heroic qualities they displayed, they all saw that the Avengers will and always protect the people, it was pretty obvious from the start"

Tony: "Vision must have made a good argument"

Rhodey: "Yeah, he is a supercomputer after all"

Ross: "Fine Avengers, you are free but do not think that you will.."

*Thor cuts off the holodisplay*

Thor: "That's enough of him"

Tony: "I suppose we have to recruit the others then"

Pepper: "Aren't you forgetting something first?"

*Shot cuts to a wedding, it is in a garden, Stan Lee cameo as the priest marrying the two, Pepper and Tony kiss and everyone claps, in attendance is Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Wong, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Scott, Carol, Thor and some of the guardians, they all have fun, shot cuts to nightime, Pepper sleeping on Tony, he kisses him and goes to sleep*

*Tony opens the New Avengers Academy recruiting enhanced individuals or people with a talent so that they could protect the world after the Avengers, one of them being Harley and Shuri and many other heroes and Scott's daughter Cassie who is now older who has a suit similar to Iron Man and a bit like her father*

*All of the Original Avengers go back in Time with Ant-Man's and Doctor Strange's help to go to Titan where they see Thanos being a farmer, they grab the gauntlet and use the gauntlet to erase the mind of Thanos of what happened, so that the timeline will go as it should, they also create duplicate stones for Thanos so the timeline stays intact*

*They return the stones that they took from the quantum realm to their original points in time*

*From the gauntlet they give the time and soul stone to Doctor Strange and Tony Stark, the Reality and Space Stone to Thor, The Mind Stone to Vision, the Power Stone to the Guardians, all of them saying that the next time there is a universal threat we will assemble once again*

*The Avengers meet the Guardians, the guardians give the Avengers a communication beacon, to call if they need any help, they upgrade a quinjet and leave for outer space, the Avengers look on as they leave*

*Shot then cuts to all the Avengers in a press conference announcing their retirement, everyone signs autographs and takes pictures as a parting gift, Tony buys a house which is in the countryside, he occasionally visits the New Avengers facility, he takes his F.R.I.D.A.Y A.I and some of his stuff and leaves, he looks at it one last time before he arrives in the new house, he smiles looking over the horizon with Pepper, his hand over her shoulder*

*Thor takes the Asgardians into New Asgard, Valkaryie, Korg and Miek are with him, he used the gauntlet to display all of Asgard's history and build a few monuments to his brother and his family, he sits on the throne, happy to rule over his own people, the Asgardian army and it's people welcome him onto the throne, he looks happy, he builds a monument of Loki, Odin, Frigga, and Heimdall, he puts a statue of Heimdall in the new observatory*

*Natasha and Bruce move elsewhere, they decide to spend their lives together, they live in a small house, it's small but it's a start*

*Scott meets his friends and reunites with Cassie again, they watch a movie together happy to have each other back*

*T'Challa arrives in Wakanda where he meets his family, they welcome him with open arms, M'Baku allows him to have the throne again*

*Carol goes to meet Fury, with both friends happy to see each other, they have a long hug*

*Clint goes to his farmhouse and sees his family again, he has a few tears but they are all happy again*

*Peter goes to Aunt May's house and they hug each other happy to have each other again*

CREDITS ROLL

Credits sequence shows the Avengers and Guardians standing over Thanos victoriously, with the Title being undusted to an upbeat theme with many colors

MID-CREDITS SCENE

Everyone in costume eating shawarma, the Original 6 have their own table while the guardians are eating at their own table while the other heroes are sitting on their own table

POST CREDITS SCENE

"You know how expensive this is right, they're going to have TV interviews of me and your team"

"We could change the forefront of science and all you care about is the media?!"

"Always at the forefront of science aren't you Richards?"

"You've known me since college you know how important this is to me"

"I've already commissioned it"

"Thanks, Victor"

"I have a feeling that this is going to be good for you"

The screen rotates to show John Krasinski playing Reed Richards, he talks to a phone

FANTASTIC FOUR WILL ARRIVE

POST CREDITS SCENE 2

Sam: "He would have wanted us to carry on his legacy"

Bucky: "Yeah, do you want it?"

Sam: "I've only known him for a while compared to you, you've known him almost your whole life"

Bucky: "Are you sure?"

Sam: "Steve would have wanted you to have it"

CAPTAIN AMERICA WILL RETURN

POST CREDITS 3

Guardians are reunited and are heading off to somewhere, Rocket says he doesn't have to worry about anything for a while

The camera pans to an unknown location in space with a shadow appearing, which looks similar to Galactus

*Screen cuts to black*

To a sad version of The Avengers suite, "THE AVENGERS WILL BE REMEMBERED"

*to a happy and upbeat tone*

"NEW AVENGERS WILL RETURN"

"TO ALL OF THE FANS THAT HAVE BEEN WITH US, ALL OF THIS IS FOR YOU"

"FILM DEDICATED TO STAN LEE, WHO MADE THIS ALL POSSIBLE, WHO MADE US BELIEVE THAT ANYONE CAN BE A HERO"

*Film finishes*


End file.
